The Legacy of the Pendragons
by Lycan Angel
Summary: King Arthur is Harry's ancestor and the magic building inside of him is ready to break out. 12 out! It's a long one! Goin to Iraq, dunno when I can update next...
1. Prologue

Hi this is my first HP fic I'm posting. I came up with the idea in Afghanistan (82d Airborne) I got in to HP over there, who'da thought huh? But yeah I need pre-readers to help me along since I get mad writer's block. I don't know who Harry will be with in the end. I am flexible. And this story will be long if I finish it. C&C welcome. I don't own Harry Potter otherwise I wouldn't be in the Army.So without further ado.  
  
The Legacy of the Pendragons  
  
*Prologue*  
  
The Royalty of England, many times over served their kingdom with distinction, whether it be by Tyranny or by Charity, They were remembered. But who can compare their rule with his majesty Arthur Pendragon? The King, who drew his father's sword from the stone, became one with the land and defeated his own son to his death in mortal combat for the good of his people. This is his tale to the world...to those who know not of our world. His story is greater than many shall ever know. A catalyst to a grand chain of events that shall affect our world forever. This is the Legacy of the Pendragons.  
  
***  
  
"Gallahad?"  
  
"Yes my Lord?" The elderly knight knelt before his king, who, by the hour was regaining his strength for the coming conflict.  
  
"I need Excalibur." Spoke Arthur, his hand to his chin pondering his fate in the days to come.  
  
"My Lord, we...we do not know where it is. Not since..."  
  
"Gweniviere."  
  
"M-my Lord?" He trembled at the name of his estranged queen.  
  
"It troubles me no more. One cannot predetermine the course of love, and even a king cannot dictate its path. Nay, what troubles me is the thought of slaying my only son. A son not born from the womb of my queen." He rubbed his eyes trying to hide away his thoughts. "You will find her. Do not fetch her. I shall seek her out myself."  
  
"Sire, I do not understand."  
  
Despite his love of his most loyal and faithful knight, Arthur's frustration had gotten the better of him.  
  
"It is not for you to question the will of your king!" He said, with command, and at once Gallahad knelt.  
  
"Forgive me my Lord. She shall be found in two days time. I shall dispatch riders to all corners of the kingdom."  
  
"Make it so..."  
  
And the knight turned on his heel and left to carry out his orders.  
  
'She will be found, but to what end? What purpose and My Lord have for that unfaithful wench!?!'  
  
***  
  
Arthur rode discreetly through the town, noting its recovery was the same as every town. Though some still spiteful of his. Many knew the King and Land were one, and struggled to return to any semblance of their lives before famine and plague. He felt a breeze though his common robes and remembered what his life as a squire was like. How simple it was...  
  
And his eyes met hers. In the robes of the convent, basket in hand and loaves of bread lay inside. He slowly walked up to her, looking only like a lost traveler to the eyes of the village. She lowered her gaze, as a quiet sign of respect, or out of shame he did not know.  
  
"Spare the Word for a lost traveler sister?" He asked.  
  
"You can find help in the town square..."  
  
"Lost in life, not in land, sister." He smiled.  
  
The two walked to the town's edge, along the thick forest surrounding the town. They came upon a small cabin beyond the eyes of even prying and adventuring children.  
  
"I come here when even the solace of the convent cannot comfort me..."  
  
The two sat on the floor facing each other, following each others eyes.  
  
"Gweniviere, I haven't much time. My destiny draws to a close. You have it...I know you do. I have requests of you."  
  
"I have it...here." She loosens the floorboard on her side, jarring it loose and pulling out a clothed length. Slowly she removed its folds revealing the great sword of the lake.  
  
"I-I'm sorry m'lord. I could not leave it. And...and I could not return. Lancelot...Arthur I'm sorry!" She broke down at the memories of her infidelity and the foolishness of her young age. She had long since reconciled her feelings for knight.  
  
"You must hate me. Had I known what true love was like I would not have been unfaithful! Please believe me when I say I love you! Lancelot...was...yes, he gave me many things but never his heart. I desired attention. I could not understand why you could not be by my side forever. You loved a foolish and stupid girl. But, she loved you. Deep in her heart she loved you," She took his hand placed it over her heart. "And she loves you still. Please forgive the choices I made in my past life and forgive me of mine in this life. Our Lord God has forgiven me, but I cannot live without yours." She released his hand and wiped away the flow of tears from her eyes only to have another hand touch her cheek, running itself down to her chin lifting her eyes to his.  
  
"I cannot do what I have already done..."  
  
***  
  
Arthur looked upon her sleeping form and spoke, knowing she would hear his voice.  
  
"Bear me a child my love. A son. But free him of my legacy and raise him as my son and not as my prince. I love you; forgive me for not telling you sooner. Know that my love never dies, though this body shall. Farewell..."  
  
***  
  
Eyes from beyond the forest peered into deep forest, hearing cries and declarations of love, entwined in a passion the owner of the eyes was sworn to never have. She watched the man, a common man leave, and later her own sister leave. Daring to wear the robes of the convent while exposing herself to the simple pleasures of the flesh to a stranger.  
  
"She can no longer stay..."  
  
***  
  
"Father! She cannot stay! She has broken her vow of celibacy! She has forsaken the convent and resorted to pleasures of the flesh! Whoring herself out to common men! I saw it with my own eyes! She had a cabin in the woods! That's where she's been disappearing too! Lying to us!"  
  
The elder women had paused, her breathing heavy and ragged from yelling. The middle age priest sat with behind his desk, resting his head on his hands, taking in what the nun had said to him.  
  
"Perhaps she has a good explanation..."  
  
"The excuse doesn't matter!"  
  
A knock suddenly sounded from the door before it was slowly opened revealing a downtrodden Gweniviere.  
  
"You requested to see me Father?" She spoke timidly, and with reason.  
  
"Yes I did. Sister Blaine says she saw you enter a cabin with a man, procreated, and returned here. She suspects you of prostitution, that his is not a one time incident, and that you should be removed from the convent."  
  
"As she very well should be!"  
  
The Priest raised his hand, quieting her and waited for Gweniviere's explanation.  
  
"Father, I know when you took me in you didn't care about my past."  
  
He only nodded.  
  
"Well that man has very much to do with my past. His name is Arthur Pendragon, Lord of Camelot. I am Gweniviere Pendragon, his queen."  
  
"Liar!" The old woman screamed.  
  
Gweniviere quickly reached inside her robes and pulled out a necklace bearing the royal crest.  
  
"This is proof enough."  
  
"It still does not change the fact that you have broken sacred vows." She glared at Gweniviere her eyes reading more than frustration.  
  
"Father, you must know, as many, that I have not given the King a son. He in his last declaration to me, forgiven me for my infidelity, shown me his love for and ask that I bear him a son. Not and heir to the thrown, but a simple boy. And that was all there was to this I swear it."  
  
The priest folded his hands, covering his mouth, lost in thought.  
  
"Blaine, leave us."  
  
Reluctantly the elder left in a huff, her footsteps louder than usually and her frustration in the situation obvious. The two watched her leave before facing each other once more.  
  
"She is not mistaken in the fact that you have broken many rules and deserve to be removed. The only King we serve rules in Heaven and we cannot surrender ourselves with such petty things."  
  
She only nodded and trembled at his every word.  
  
"However, I believe that to rid one's self of one's past, one must confront it, accept it, and lastly forget it. You are no longer the Queen. You have done you King's last request. You are now a Nun at this convent."  
  
Her eyes shot up from the floor looking at him with hopeful eyes.  
  
"But I must send you to the mission up north. Forgive me to make you travel, but the conflict, though petty and simple, would take time to recover from. I'm sorry."  
  
She shook her head in response.  
  
"No! Thank you! This is not a problem, I only wish to remain at a convent and help others. You have given me another chance of which I felt unworthy of. Thank you Father Potter.  
  
***  
  
The heavy breathing and screams that once filled the room were suddenly replaced by the struggled breaths and crying of a small and pale newborn baby. The nurse severed the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby in a towel, drying him and looking at it admirably.  
  
"Congratulations Gweniviere. It's a boy." She handed the baby to his mother, quieting its cries in her arms.  
  
A small rapping came from the door and an elderly man peeked his head in.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Come in Father. Shhh...he's asleep now."  
  
"He?" He blinked and folded his hands. "Well then, has he a name?"  
  
Gweniviere smiled pressing her lips to her son's forehead and nodded. "It- it was my husband's last wish to spare him of his reputation. That he grow to become a common man."  
  
Tears began to form in her eyes and she remembered the name she had long since chosen for her son.  
  
"My son...Arthur Potter..." And her tears fell, running down her cheeks recalling memories long forgotten. It had been a long time since she cried, especially out of happiness.  
  
***  
  
James leapt from his chair tot he window at the sounds of screaming. He cast his eyes upward and saw it. A green skull, looking misty and foreboding. Immediately he summoned his wand and made for the door. He stopped once he heard footsteps follow from down the stairs. He held his hand up, stopping his wife, her worried look even more so at the thoughts that entered he mind.  
  
"Stay with Harry. I'll be back."  
  
And with that he rushed out the door and down the street. His neighbors were fighting back, some fleeing in terror while others carried their kin to safety. He found a small barrel and hid behind it snapping out to cast spells. Flashes of green laced out as he watched another of his townsfolk fall. Voldemort could not see him, but his minions could. This thought resonated through his mind and he readied himself to leap out again to rejoin the fray until he felt a tug on his sleeve. A young wizard, about his own age wheezed out a breath, trying to fight the pain of the popping boils.  
  
"James..." He sucked in another breath before coughing it out. "James, he knows...he's coming for you. *COUGH* He knows your secret..." And his last breath left him sounding like a sigh of relief.  
  
He knows? Voldemort knows our secret!?! Harry! Lily!  
  
He darted back between cover and running back to his home. HI saw him home in sight, just a mere left turn away, when he saw him appear before him.  
  
"James Potter...You know what I've come for..."  
  
And for the first time in his life, he panicked. He could not think as this monster slowly swept towards him. His mind was a mess. He knew he needed to fight, to cast spells, punch him, anything! But he froze.  
  
"JAMES!"  
  
The sound of his wife's voice shook him from his stupor and he saw her hiding behind the front door, wand in hand.  
  
"Lily!" He screamed, instantly apparating to her side.  
  
"James, James, are you alright? What's happening?" His body trembled and he held her close trying to sputter out the words that to even to him made no sense."  
  
"Voldemort knows our secret and he's coming. He right outside," He said calmly, caressing her face as the tears rolled down. "Get Harry and yourself to Dumbledore. I'll hold him off."  
  
"No...James...no!"  
  
"I love you."  
  
He kissed her fiercely and she ran upstairs as James readied himself at the front door waiting for it to burst open. Unbeknownst to him, Voldemort circled around the back, using the sound of the raging conflict to quiet his unlocking charm and strode slowly upstairs.  
  
"NO! Take me! Spare Harry! He's only a ba-AHHHHHHHHHH!" And a thud resounded trough the house with the cries of a child.  
  
"Lily!" James cried rushing upstairs. "You BAST-!" But he did not finish the word. He found the tip of Voldemort's wand between his eyes.  
  
"You will join her. Avada Kedavra." He hissed coldly and James fell, with a light thud.  
  
"And now the last of the Potters. Young Harry..."  
  
"No!....Don't you dare..." A voice struggled.  
  
"What!?! Impossible! You should have died! No matter! Avada Kedavra!"  
  
And a bolt of green shot at the baby, sitting on the bed, unknowingly watching his parents die and beginning the course of life to which legends will be told of.  
  
Voldemort's body had decayed and faded into a thick brown mist, swirling around, before passing through the walls.  
  
"Harry...argh...live son. Live." His dying breath was spent and his body began to shake. The spell that was meant to kill was begun to succeed and the lifeless body writhed in a life like torturous manner, glowing green, and blue before finally expending itself in one great explosion. Decimating the house in a shower of lights and seemingly random spells begin cast from the house. Only the bed, on which Harry sat on lay unscathed, while the rest lay in ruins. A sacrifice that shall forever follow him until he is ready to understand. 


	2. Oh no

To All thanks for the comments. I hope I can live up to your expectations.though I could use some help. Just so you know The Prologue and the rest of the story are done in different ways. From here on out It'll be more casual, as opposed to before where it was more formal and like some old guy reading from some fairy tale book. Well I'm really having some early problems writing this. PLEASE I NEED BETA READERS! I really have no idea where to take this story and I need some help! Even better I could use a co-writer to help bounce around ideas. Please e-mail me if you're interested. I don't own HP, just this idea.  
  
So here it is.  
  
***  
  
The Legacy of the Pendragons  
  
Beta Chapter 2- Oh no.  
  
"Now listen here boy." Harry felt the grip on his collar tighten as his Uncle growled into his ear. His mustache tickled his ear and he struggled not to swat it away.  
  
"Aunt Marge will be coming here while we're away. She won't be here until 7. So make sure the house is immaculate! If she so much as comments on the way the house looks, I will know about it! No funny business! Do you understand?" He shook Harry repeatedly.  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry sighed, and his Uncle released him to the floor.  
  
And with that Harry's relatives left the house with a slam of the door and a slight screeching of the tires. He lay down on the couch and turned on the tv. Something he had never before done, at least without consequences. It felt good to relax, doing something which seemed normal to some, but odd to Harry. He watched the news, as opposed to listening in secret, watching for any unusual deaths or happenings. But there, as usual, was nothing to be reported. Again Harry marveled in the fact that he had the house to himself even for a short while. It was only by sheer coincidence of conflicting schedules that he had this time alone in the house. But then time alone always left time for Harry to think. And always his mind would remember the past year. But they all ended up to the events that happened not too long ago.  
  
"Dammit."  
  
He had tried to forget, to move on. And he had done rather well. He had stopped crying after the first week home, but the pain still lingered. He would wake in the night to find his pillow damp with tears he'd shed in his sleep.  
No matter what Harry did, it all reminded him of his godfather, Sirius Black, convicted murderer, and his only link to his father and mother. He fought and died to save him, while Harry believed he was saving him.  
  
'It's my fault."  
  
Harry's mind wandered to Snape, mentally berating himself for letting personal feelings get in the way. What if he hadn't seen into his pensieve? Would that have made a difference? An answer Harry wished he knew. Had he only practiced his occlumency, Sirius would be alive. A thought that permeated through Harry's mind despite recalling Dumbledore's reassurances; that Tom Riddle was probably the most powerful wizard when it came to occlumency, and that Harry would have stood little chance against him.  
  
'But we had better try anyway.' He remembered the old headmaster saying to him.  
  
Harry rose from the stiff couch and found solace in his room. He could not enjoy freedom if his mind remained chained down. He knew Sirius wouldn't want him to be like this. He'd want him to live on, and stick with it; to grow up and defeat Voldemort.  
  
He knew what was expected of him. He knew what he was supposed to do, but he couldn't. There were too many questions he didn't answers to.  
  
He needed something.  
  
He needed to find his own answers.  
  
***  
  
The dishes were done, carpet vacuumed and the whole house dusted. Harry had purposely kept at a slow methodical pace, to pass the time and look like he was being productive when she arrived. That and it kept his mind occupied. He had managed to keep his mind on his work, and not on the past. He surprised himself when he discovered he was most relaxed when doing what he hated most.  
  
Like clockwork, when the grandfather clock sounded for the 7th hour, he heard the rustling of keys, and the distinct sound of the door unlocking and opening. His kept his gaze down and stopped straightening out pictures.  
  
"Well boy, it seems you have been placed unfortunately under my care for the time being.Your Uncle Vernon did say to make sure I kept you in line and I intended to do so. Should be at the St. Brutus's place all year round I say."  
  
She rounded off the last sentence making her way into the kitchen before yelling at him to fetch her luggage.  
  
"Yes Aunt Marge." He replied feigning obedience.  
  
He stepped outside, deeply inhaling the night air, summoning his strength to carry her luggage, which fill her Mini to the brim. He could see that she definitely needed her car charmed to fit more. The passenger side window was down to make more room for a suitcase. He was instantly relived however when he realized that her dog was nowhere to be seen. He had always thought of that dog as the muggle answer to Mrs. Norris. He opened the door to the car and pushed his sleeves up, mentally preparing himself for a smoker of a workout.  
  
"Well Harry's here's a chance to get those muscles you always wanted."  
  
Just as he was bout to life the first suitcase out of the car, he felt a cold shiver and he felt a wave of sadness pass through him. He rubbed his arms and wondered since the nights had grown warmer. He reached for the suitcase again and he felt it, stronger this time. Stronger and.familiar.  
  
"Dementors."  
  
He reached for his wand, but never got a hold of it.  
  
"Hey! Boy, bring my luggage!"  
  
And the cold was gone. Like it was the breeze he had first suspected it to be.  
  
"Coming."  
  
He pulled the first suitcase out and with the weight of that, the rest had seemed light. Aunt Marge had dismissed him to his room without food since he had to be told twice to do as she ordered and because he had taken so long.  
  
Harry sat at his desk, not bothering to stop thinking again about the past two years.  
  
A familiar cold chill passed through him again, despite the window being closed. He pulled out his robes from his trunk and threw them on as they had warming charm on them. He pulled his wand out and set it on his desk. He knew she wouldn't let him outside for anything, so he couldn't confirm his suspicions. Then again, one of the Order was out their keeping an eye on him. He shouldn't have to worry about anything.  
  
As if on cue the chill gripped him again and this time did not let go.  
  
"Boy! Go turn on the heater! It's freezing in.ahhh." And a large thud followed her sigh.  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
His hand white knuckled around his wand and he bolted down the stairs, finding his Aunt curled up on the floor, muttering senselessly. He ran out the door and found the source. He shuddered at the sight.  
  
"S-so many."  
  
He could not count their numbers but they hid the night sky from sight and the feeling of despair was far stronger than what he had faced before. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't take them all on at once!  
  
'I have to. I have to try. For Sirius.'  
  
"Expecto Patronum!"  
  
A small portion fled at the silver stag only to have the gap filled in by another group of the black hooded dementors.  
  
"Not good.shit, isn't someone supposed to be watching out for me!?!" he cried out.  
  
He cast the patronus spell as many times as he could but there was no end to the dark shadows.  
  
"I could really go for some chocolate right now." he whispered in a final bid of humor.  
  
Harry was surrounded. He was going to be kissed, becoming the boy who's now a vegetable. But he gave his all and that's what counted. He had never cast so many patronus spells. He felt like he was casting it for the first time. He felt tired, and his scar felt like it was going to burst. He figured the adrenaline must have masked the pain. It felt like he was dueling with Voldemort again. Like his head was going to burst and his scar would split in two.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
sorry so short and crappy guys.hopefully inspiration will hit me sooner and I'll have nice long chap up for ya next time 


	3. What's Goin' On?

Midnight : Thanks for the comments. I swear I'm not copying. I'd not heard of your story until you reviewed me. I plan reading it once I'm finished. If you like I could change the title.  
  
HermoineGreen: Wanna pre-read/co-write?  
  
I don't own HP and if I did I would not be in the army  
  
Well Chapter 2 wasn't so hard after getting chapter 1 out of the way. Hopefully I'll be able to run through this one more time and add more too it. Detail and description wise. Still confused about the direction I'm going, but I hope that it'll become a trend of knowing more as I go along. A lot of times when I can't really be descriptive, or there is no need to, there'll be A LOT of dialogue. This chap is an example. Very few scenes, but a lot needed to be told. Hopefully this wont be so bad. Here it is.  
  
The Legacy Of the Pendragon  
  
Chapter 2- What's going on? (beta)  
  
"Oy! You alright there sonny?"  
  
Slowly and painfully Harry sat up. He cracked his eyes open and the soft light of flickering candles embraced him. He looked around to find himself on the floor of a dusty stone hut, much like Hagrid's. His eyes met the voice he had heard and found a young man hunched over adjusting his glasses to get a better look at him.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses and it suddenly surprised him that despite having never been inside this hut, he knew where they were. A sixth sense he supposed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I think so. Where- who are you?"  
  
"The names Donovan Bailey. Friends call me Donny."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Donny, I'm-"  
  
"Whoa there, I said friends call me Donny. I didn't say you could."  
  
Harry looked at the man stiffly. He had seemed so kind just moments before and here was this dark look about him, the candles giving him an eerie glow as he winced his eyes at him before suddenly sitting up and doubled over laughing.  
  
"Gotcha! Oh boy! You shoulda seen the look on your face, uh-" He tried to speak his name only to remember never learning it.  
  
"Harry Potter sir."  
  
"Harry eh? Well you shoulda seen yourself, looking all like deer in headlights ya know? Like I was gonna gut ya somethin'. Whooo.Yeah that was- "  
  
Donovan stiffened again and eyed Harry this time looking at him like he was under a microscope. Like so many before he brushed away a lock of hair from his forehead revelaing his trademark scar. Donovan lightly gasped and sat up.  
  
"Didja say Potter? You did say Potter right?"  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he cracked a smile. At least it wasn't some muggle hermit he'd come across.  
  
"Are you a wizard?" Harry asked.  
  
"Me? A wizard? Hmm.difficult question. But I do know you are and quite a talented one from what Hagrid says."  
  
"You know Hagrid?" Harry sat up and swung his legs over the bed and followed Donny to the table.  
  
"O' course I know 'em. Talks about you whenever I see 'em. Always up to no good and saving the world and all. Knew Rubeus from way back when. We used to tear the pubs to pieces drinking and makin' all sorts of trouble. Well me mostly and Hagrid jus' tryin' to sing and all."  
  
Harry laughed trying to picture Hagrid singing in the Leaky Cauldron with his booming voice. He eagerly accepted the tea poured in front of him from a simple cast iron tea pot. It looked like coffee but was sweet and warmed him all over.  
  
"Um, before anything else can I ask you what happened? Where am I? How did you find me?"  
  
Donny sat down in front of him with a serious look in his eyes. He held his cup with both hands and stared at its ripples before looking at Harry again.  
  
"Well you popped up out of nowhere. I was sleeping actually and you just apparated on my floor. Been out for the better part of the hour. It's strange to me that you ended up here."  
  
"Why is that? I mean I'm not even licensed to apparate, much less know how to do it. I imagine I ended up here by chance."  
  
"Not likely. Even for a guy like me, who's supposed to be here, I have trouble getting in. Before you asked if I was a wizard, and I didn't give you an answer. Well its yes and no. I have magic in my veins. And if I attended a school yes I would be a wizard."  
  
"You didn't go to school?"  
  
"Not like Hogwarts or Beauxbatons, no. I was apprenticed to an Everknight."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"An Everknight. A sort of wizarding military/knighthood. We use magic to fight but we merge it with muggle things. We're pretty much muggles who use magic. I mean we use magic but only when we fight or on duty. Other than that were like muggles and live like them. Good thing too. Don' think wizard punk or Playstation Wizard 'll come out anytime soon. But yeah as an Everknight family, we learn to fight from the womb. Not the most desirable job so you don't hear about us much and normally it's a family thing. My father was an Everknight and his father before him. So anyway, on with the explanation.  
  
If Auror's are like the police, then the Everknights are the Army. Well the UK's wizard army. Quite amazing really how our military and muggle military are similar. Especially the Americans. Keep the same unit names and all that junk. Like Rangers and stuff. Us? We Brits like to keep it simple Everknight or knight. Knights are regulars and Everknights are elite.You could say I'm in the wizard SAS."  
  
Donovan leaned back into his chair and feigned looking smug.  
  
"We have a grasp of basic skills you learn, but we know something's you'll never learn. Among those things are the forms of protection on this place. Even many wizards don't know this place exists, or can't even see it. It's not likely that you could apparate here by will since you'd have no prior knowledge of it. Our own area 51."  
  
"Ok I think I get it." Harry nodded, much of it making sense. And the parts the didn't, didn't surprise him since he still had a lot to learn about the wizard world. He had learned to not be surprised by anything he once saw as outlandish or unordinary.  
  
"That.that and it's a homing point."  
  
"Homing point? For what?"  
  
"Dunno. Top secret. Need to know stuff. A few years ago a James Potter burst in here on my uncle while he was making soup. Made a mess he did. But yeah, I think he was your dad or something."  
  
Harry nodded smiling and wondering what his dad did to end up here. He'd have to ask Lupin on that one and made a mental note to once he saw him.  
  
"But you gotta be something to be able to come in here. You Potters and Longbottoms got somethin' about cha'. "  
  
"Longbottom? As in Neville?"  
  
"You know him? Popped in here last year on me and popped back out when he saw me. Not before makin' a mess of himself. A few other people apparate randomly, but your two families more often than not round these times."  
  
He shrugged and moved over to the long couch and lay down. His clothes seemed to blend in with the couch and Harry could barely make out his outline when he wasn't moving.  
  
"Who knows. Crazier stuff has happened before and there's no sense in bustin' a brain vein over it. Get some rest Harry and we'll figure it all in the morning ok?"  
  
Donny rolled over with his back to Harry already sounding quite asleep. Harry himself made his way to the bed and tried not to think about all he had just heard.  
  
"Best to sleep on it Harry." He told himself and closed his eyes. From the sound of waves on rocks knew he was by the sea. No where near London or Surrey. And he couldn't place Donny's accent, Irish perhaps, but also American. He tried to take in what he had just learned but soon enough the sounds of the sea lulled Harry to sleep leaving him to dreams and nightmares.  
  
***  
  
"Up and at em' young mast-Uh, Potter. Come on Harry." Harry could barely hear Donny's voice, but that and some shoving helped him roll out of bed. He put his glasses on and was met with the sight of a large breakfast in Great Hall fashion. He rushed over realizing how hungry he was.  
  
"We got a long day ahead of us Harry so load up."  
  
"Hmm?" Harry looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Well we gotta get you back home don't we?" Donovan smiled with eggs falling from his mouth.  
  
"Um, yes but floo powder or portkeys don't take that long." Donovan only smiled.  
  
"Are we no using floo powder or portkeys?" Harry wondered what other kind of wizard transportation existed.  
  
"Well I don't have any floo powder, and I don't know how to make a portkey. Kind of a moot point now isn't it? Besides this trip's gotta take the better part of your holiday now doesn't it?"  
  
Harry nearly choked on his food in surprise. He had expected to return to Privet Drive and remain under his torturous Aunt Marge but within the safety of the blood wards. And now for the first time, he was spending a summer away, with a stranger no less, but he was away and that was all that mattered.  
  
"Whaddya mean?" He forced his food down with a smiled.  
  
"Here. This'll explain."  
  
Donny handed Harry a small rolled parchment, with the broken wax seal of Hogwarts and a smaller symbol he didn't recognize.  
  
"Captain Donovan Bailey,  
  
My regards and compliments to you. Now with that out of the way, how are you friend? As I understand Mr. Potter is now in your care. Congratulations, or my sympathy depending on how you look at it. You know what is expected of you. You are now his guardian until you reach the Burrow and the Weasley's. You know how important he is and your task.  
  
Harry,  
  
Captain Donovan is a good friend of mine. I guess you could say he will be your tutor of sorts. But do not think of him as a teacher. Think of him as your friend, a very old and loyal friend. Empty yourself and absorb what he tells you.  
  
Good Luck to both of you,  
  
AD"  
  
"Dumbledore?"  
  
Donovan nodded. Slinging a sack over his shoulder.  
  
"Well come on then. Best get moving."  
  
***  
  
As normal as it was, it was odd. Mounting a horse and all. Something so simple yet odd considering his position. Harry found himself clothed in a long coat, much like American cowboy's minus the hat. Donovan was dressed very much the same but his horse was much larger with hooves the size of his head, stomping massive horseshoe prints into the ground. He had very little in way of supplies but what stood out was a large sword strapped to the side.  
  
"Pretty cool huh? Ever play videogames?" He tapped the hilt a few times and smoothed his hand across it's broadside.  
  
Harry nodded his head gripping his reins tightly despite the slow pace.  
  
"Too bad. I like these role playing games and one of 'em has this guy carrying a huge sword and he swings it around like nothing. So I says to myself, "I want one like it." And here it is. Big as a tree, light as a feather.Whoa, you okay there Harry?"  
  
Harry slipped left and right on the horse that seemed to be oblivious to its rider only content to keep pace with Donovan's horse.  
  
"I've never ridden a horse before."  
  
Harry's horse lightly bucked, just enough to rattle Harry.  
  
"Well neither have I."  
  
Again Harry was confused. Even wizards called cats cats and dogs dogs. So what was this he was riding?  
  
"Oh come on Harry. Don't act like it's odd. You've seen thestrals right? You don't call those horses do you?"  
  
"Well no, but those are different.only people who've seen death can see them."  
  
"But they still look like horses, but they aren't. Same family, yes, but different. Just as these are. It shouldn't be so odd that you're not riding a horse. You're riding a Pegas. "  
  
"A Pegas?"  
  
"Yep. You know like Pegasus, without the wings. Well they used to have wings a long time ago, but no one knows why they don't now. Don't like to fly much anyway. That and they are really smart. They understand our language too, dontcha boy?"  
  
The massive stallion nodded its head and turned to Harry and winked, which almost made him fall off.  
  
"That's a new one you're riding. Fresh from school and eager to ride. Though I hear she's quite emotional and rash."  
  
Harry's stallion snorted and held it head up and trotted forward of Donovan's horse.  
  
"Whoa girl come on slow down." Harry tugged lightly on the reins and she complied.  
  
"So what are you gonna name her?"  
  
"Name her? Me? I dunno."  
  
"Well she's yours so she may as well be named by you shouldn't she? That's where it starts. Once you name her your bond will become that of the most trusted friends. I'm gonna ride ahead, you come up with a name in the mean time."  
  
Donovan galloped ahead around a bed in the woods and out of sight. Harry laid his head on the soft mane of his pegas. He very own pegas who needed a name. He ran his hand down her neck and closed his eyes.  
  
"What should I name you girl?" Harry wondered.  
  
His mind wandered around trying to find an appropriate name. He looked around him for inspiration only to find.nature. He couldn't find anything that fit.  
  
"Sorry girl. I can't think of anything good. I'd think you'd have a name once you were born. The pegas shook it's head and kept walking at a gentle gait."  
  
Suddenly Harry had it.  
  
"How about Lily then?"  
  
The stallion nodded and picked up her pace.  
  
"It was my mother's name you know. She died saving my life."  
  
End Chap2  
  
Well that wasn't too bad. For a beta. Again with each chapter the story seems to go in another direction. I'm just hoping I can find an ending and not ramble on plotlessly. I imagine Chap3 will be up by next week. Thx for reading 


	4. Tears for the Sick and Beers for the Dea...

Again Chap 3 this time with help from Hermoine Green. Thank you! It's crazy. I've dished out two more chaps and working on another. I got this sudden spurt of inspiration and I'm hoping it'll last a while. So to whoever is reading please review! It's really a confidence booster…aside from flames of course but you know what I mean. Help me out here. And this time I came up with a neato torpedo chapter title. I haven't really tried naming them.  
  
I don't own HP, if I did I wouldn't be in the Army…  
  
Here ya go…  
  
The Legacy Of the Pendragons  
  
Chapter 3- Tears for the Sick and Beers for the Dead  
  
***  
  
"How about Lily then?"  
  
The stallion nodded and picked up her pace.  
  
"It was my mother's name you know. She died saving my life…"  
  
***  
  
  
  
"My mother had deep red hair. I imagine she looked like a Weasley when she went to school."  
  
Harry had kept Lily at a slow pace content to just talk to his new found friend. Donovan was right in saying they understood. He would watch her responses, though very subtle, he knew she understood. He also wondered how many pegas kept company with muggles who thought their horse was a little special.   
  
After Harry felt he talked enough he lifted his head up his and took in his surroundings. The countryside was not something he had seen often without something magical happening. Just seeing the vast rolling hills dotted with rocks and tree without something flying or bouncing around was refreshing. And for the first time he really looked at Lily.   
  
Harry was too caught up in talking to her that he never looked at her. She was a deep brown only broken up at her legs by white socks. She was small, not at all like the German war horse looking pegas that Donovan rode. Lily seemed suited to him. She was what he assumed was average size, but looked fast. And speed was something Harry loved no matter what form it took.   
  
Almost on cue, Lily turned her head and looked at Harry.  
  
"Think we should catch up now Lily?" He asked smiling.  
  
And she was off. Harry bent down low on her to reduce drag and he gripped his reins tightly.   
  
Harry felt like he was flying, albeit very low. Not as fast as his Firebolt of course. It felt more exhilarating though, to be able to see the power that drove him forward instead of relying on some invisible magic. The hills became a blur and Harry could no longer make out shapes, only seeing lines before coming to an abrupt halt, Lily breaking into a trot next to Donovan.  
  
"Already? I left you not more than ten minutes ago. Took me at least a day to figure Shannon's name. Takes most fellas longer than that. You sure on her name now?"  
  
Harry nodded and patted Lily's mane.   
  
"Yeah, I think Lily suits her just fine." And Harry felt her agreeing response.  
  
"Lily? Nice name. I like it. I imagine you can…understand her now, right?"   
  
"Yeah. It was like, once I named her, I knew her. I could read her body language and know how she felt."   
  
"Yeah that's how it is. Once you name a pegas, you make a connection no one can break. A soul binding friendship type thing. Cept' you don't have to spend years with 'em to get to really know them."  
  
Harry smiled at the little bit he learned, and took mental notes on them. And with that thought Harry's mind drifted to school and his friends.   
  
The two rode in silence until nightfall, reaching a small village, looking out of place in the modern world, but completely at home in the countryside. There were a few homes and one large building. The large building was alive with lights and the sounds of laughter.   
  
Donovan steered Shannon towards it and Harry followed suit. He had never really been in a pub, at least not one full of laughing and carousing people.  
  
They dismounted and opened the double doors to receive and outspoken welcome.  
  
"Donny! Hey everyone Donny's here!" One man yelled, swinging a frothing mug.  
  
"Billy! What's goin' on here? Someone win the lotto?" Donny asked slapping his friend on the back.  
  
Another man strode his way over and heaved a large hand onto Billy's shoulder.  
  
"Nope, Billy's father died. Last night, too. Right in his sleep. Not peacefully either."  
  
"Aye, Dad was all over his bed. Jus' like he said he would." And Billy contorted his face. "Billy! I'll be damned if I go in my sleep! Jonathan Drake Smith dun' fight through World War II to go out "peacefully". That's for them damn Frenchies! In my sleep…"  
  
And the three started to breakout laughing while Harry looked on in disbelief. The Man had just lost his father and he was laughing? It made no sense to him at all. The man had a father in his life and he was laughing at his passing. Harry hadn't even known his father and he cried at the mere mention of him sometimes.  
  
"Oh Where's my manners? This here's Harry Potter. I'm lookin' after him for a while." Donny ruffled his hair up and Harry brought his hand to Billy's. Billy shook it enthusiastically and stopped once he saw how Harry was looking at him.  
  
"What's wrong Harry? You feeling ok?"   
  
"Your father died sir." Harry looked at the ground, refusing to look Billy in the eye.  
  
"Yeah, and about time too."  
  
"About time?" Harry snapped. "Your father died! Shouldn't you be mourning him? Didn't you love your father?"   
  
Billy only smiled and led him to the main table and sat him next to himself at the head of the table. Plates of food presented themselves and Harry ate slowly looking to Billy for his answer, and Billy only pointed down the table.  
  
"Listen." He said.  
  
"So Johnny says to 'em, "Heineken!?! Do I look German to you?...."  
  
Further down the table…  
  
"So "Jon's tellin' one of his "No Shit there I was" stories bout the war when this fly boy comes down and says, "German flak ain't nothing! Why I was in- "and WHAM! Guy doesn't finish his sentence! Johnny, in his ripe age, lays flat this twenty somethin' kid!"  
  
Further still…  
  
"I swear I've never puked so much in my life! I'll bet you still lose to a drinking match with Jon!"  
  
"You challenged him? Are you insane!?!"  
  
"The man was seventy years old! I'm only twenty five! Come on!"  
  
"Man time in Her Majesty's Army must messed you up something bad…"  
  
Harry looked back at Billy who only smiled, his eyes watering.  
  
"See Harry? We are mourning. In our own way. We don't mourn his death Harry. We celebrate his life. My dad told me if less than half the pub was drunk then we failed him. He'd want us to be happy and drunk because that's what his life was about…..well more drunk than anything but you get the idea."  
  
Slowly Harry nodded and left the table walking outside leaving Donny to his friends.   
  
The moon held itself high in the clear sky. And in the sky he could see a certain star. His Godfather's star, Sirius the Dog star. It blinked blue and white against the black velvet of night, beckoning Harry to remember. Which he did.  
  
He remembered the few times they shared. From their first to their last. Their love for one another, their connection, their devotion, and their friendship. Harry recalled the pensieve and how he looked with his father as they tortured his now Potions master. With his father, they were the fun loving pranksters of the school. He knew they earned their namesake as Marauders. He wouldn't want Harry to be sad about him. He didn't fall through the veil so he could be depressed about it whenever he thought about him.   
  
"He'd want me to celebrate his life…" And Billy's words rang truth in their harmony, which painful to hear at first was now the opus he needed to hear. And with that realization Harry felt a burden lift from his shoulders, or more so, something build him up to carry that burden. The memory of his godfather no longer weighed him down, but lifted him up.  
  
Harry walked over to Lily and stroked her neck.  
  
"I'll never forget Sirius Black. He was my Godfather you know. I'll tell you about this time….."  
  
*** 


	5. Letters and Frustrations

HermoineGreen bless her heart. Sorry but I had to post. I couldn't wait any longer. Still I'm post these chaps UNREVISED! If I ever get a website made I'll pout these up after they've been tweaked and mastered. For now I'm going over these a bit and then posting. Forgive me all for bad grammar and all errors. I think I know where I'm going though I feel like I've been rushing some of the chapters.  
  
I don't own HP. If I did, I'd have a lot of money and instead of eating a hot pocket right now I'd be eating some take out.Mmmm.orange chicken and Beef aw/ broccoli.nummers.  
  
Without further adieu.  
  
***  
  
The Legacy of the Pendragons  
  
Chapter 5 : Letters and Frustrations  
  
***  
  
'Dear Ron and Hermoine,  
  
I haven't had much time to write but I'm sure you know my situation by now. I haven't really been training or practicing magic. I don't know if Dumbledore has some sort of hidden motive, or this is all some chance meeting. I'll tell you both all about it when I get to the Burrow. Been riding for weeks now, making slow progress, but its okay. It's refreshing to do something like this. I have to go soon. We have to ride before dawn.  
  
Sincerely,  
Harry'  
  
"Hang on there girl, I got one more for you." Harry whispered.  
  
'Dear Cho,  
  
How are you? I'm in Ireland right now. Sort of weird thing that happened that I'll tell you all about if you write back. Look I know we left school on sort of bad terms but I didn't mean for things to turn out that way. A lot of things happened last year and I wasn't thinking clearly. Everyone already knew that I liked you last year and honestly I still do. If you don't write back I'll understand. I just really need to get these feelings off my chest. I hope at the very least we can be friends.  
  
Sincerely,  
Harry Potter'  
  
Harry tied the last letter to Hedwig's leg and she flew off into dark morning. He was very happy when she showed up yesterday before they stopped to setup camp. She swooped down and perched on his shoulder like nothing had happened nipping lightly on his hair. He woke early, much before Donovan, to write the letters he reluctantly let him write. He knew Ron and Hermoine would want to know much, but he could always tell stories better than write them. Cho was another story. Harry realized his feelings for her were mostly superficial. But he still wanted to get to know her, if not for the reason to be with her again, than to add another friend to his close circle. She struck him as someone like him. He always heard her name being whispered in the halls since he had come to Hogwarts. Then he had fallen into that same group who fell for her looks. Just as many had "fallen" for Harry for his reputation. Once he realized that Cho was in the same situation he was disgusted with himself.  
  
"Well I resolved to not fall for her looks.but it certainly helps things a bit."  
  
Harry laughed a bit and quieted himself as Donny stirred under his blanket. He'd get to know her and was determined to do so. He wasn't about to become something he himself disliked.  
  
A fan  
  
***  
  
"Beautiful day isn't it?"  
  
Harry shot him a glare and stared down the muddy path. One hour after riding, dark clouds floated over head and laid down the worst rain Harry had seen in a long time. Rain hitting the ground looked like small bombs, splashing mud high on his legs. And though he cast a rain repellant charm on his glasses, it didn't help much as rain constantly splattered against the lenses and his face.  
  
This was a physical misery Harry knew nothing about.  
  
Abuse and spells were something he could not control. Just the mere fact that Lily could cover ground fast enough to arrive at the Burrow by sundown ate away at him. So why not use it? It didn't bother him at first but now it was driving him slowly insane.  
  
"You must be kidding."  
  
Harry looked at his companion. Unlike himself, he had his jacket wide open and his hood spilled over with water. Harry felt like he couldn't get his jacket close enough to his body whereas Donovan couldn't get enough rain.  
  
"Hardly! I'm indoors a lot and whenever I'm out, the fates seem it fit to make it a nice sunny day for me. Hardly ever get to enjoy rain." Donovan swung his arms out, embracing the rain.  
  
"Enjoying? Enjoying is watching the rain from the inside out, not riding for God knows how long in it with no shelter in sight. "He leaned down close to take in Lily's body heat. He imagines how bad she had it since she didn't have the convenience of a an overcoat and just s sixteen year old boy on her back.  
  
"Yeah that's true. May have to set up camp again tonight."  
  
"Camp? We have to set up camp? Are you mad? In this?"  
  
"Aye in this, where else?"  
  
"Why not speed off to the next town or village or something!?!" Harry was fuming and surprised at his own sudden outburst.  
  
"Well, that would defeat the purpose of this trip wouldn't it?" he said nonchalantly.  
  
"And that purpose would be?"  
  
"To take all summer. You read the letter."  
  
Harry tapped Lily with his heels and she picked up her pace ahead of Donny. He could no longer stand the sight of him. He wasn't as cryptic in his answers as Dumbledore, but his ability to be blatantly and disgustingly honest infuriated him. Again he suspected Donovan Bailey as someone who was hiding his true motives, whatever they may be. Maybe training, building himself up to withstand physical trials.  
  
"Or he could just as well be out of his mind. Fit for St. Mungo's that one."  
  
Lily flicked her ears in response causing Harry to laugh. She seemed to be on the same wave length as he was, concerning many things. And this latest being one of them. Could do with a stable and some food other than what she grazed on along the trail.  
  
They rode for several hours longer. Harry looked back to make sure Donovan was still behind him. The rain still hadn't let up and the lights of a village or town were nowhere in sight. With the rain clouds seemingly following them, nightfall came early and Harry was growing tired.  
  
"Oy! Harry! Shouldn't we set up now?" Donny called as if on cue.  
  
Harry sighed and dismounted, his legs feeling permanently spread apart. The two found a large tree and sat up against it. Harry turned his jacket around and covered himself as much as he could, feeling the ice cold rain where ever his body touched the coat. Sleep came to Harry every once in a while, but never fully.  
Drops would keep him awake and large ones managed to find its way inside his jacket. Because of their choice of campsite, water gathered in large drops before falling. And as the night drew on the drops seemed to grow louder and louder, pulling Harry further from sleep. He shut his eyes tightly and wrapped a scarf around his ears and finally managed to drown out the pounding of rain against his jacket. He let his head droop down again and began to succumb to the delicious idea of sleep.  
  
"Ah! Rise and shine Harry!"  
  
Harry's eyes shot open at the sound of Donovan's irritating cheerfulness. He felt he had not slept more than an hour's time the whole night and it was already time to ride. He torn the jacket off and threw it on the ground.  
  
"Rise and shine!?! Are you mad? I didn't sleep at all last night thanks to that God forsaken storm! What was the purpose of camping out? We could have rode to the next town and found some place to stay! But no! We had to "camp" out here in the mud and rain!"  
  
Harry was livid. His frustration had reached its peak and he didn't feel like holding back. Donovan's face became somber as Harry picked up his jacket and began to walk Lily back to the trodden muddy path.  
  
"Harry-"Donovan tried to speak but was cut off.  
  
"Shut it will you? I don't know nor do I care what you and Dumbledore's big plan is. Because knowing him, this is all supposed to teach me some big lesson in life since you obviously aren't teaching me anything else! So unless you have something to show me or teach me, I'm going to the next town."  
  
Harry began to storm off, pulling Lily along by her reins. Suddenly Lily stopped, forcing Harry to jerk back.  
  
"Wha! What is it Lily?" Harry turned to Lily and saw Donovan, looking very serious with his arms crossed.  
  
"What? Do you want me to fight you? So you can take me down with one blow and learn a valuable life lesson? Huh?"  
  
"Nope, just this."  
  
Donovan snapped his fingers and the world around Harry exploded in white. Much like having a camera flash in his eyes, Harry's vision slowly came to. He blinked hard and found himself staring down a busy street in the middle of a large city. People walked around him and Donovan like they weren't there, but knew to avoid walking into them.  
More odd than that was that muggles and such actually passed through Lily and Shannon. Shannon herself was half way inside a department store. Harry reached for Lily as if unsure that she was still there and jumped once his hands touched her familiar brown coat.  
  
"What the hell is going on!?!" Harry screamed, no one but Donovan noticing.  
  
"Well you wanted to know.Here's London. You wanted it now here it is. But do you really want to spend your whole summer doing the same thing? This is what life's about Harry, making your life story interesting."  
  
"And the point of this all? As if my life isn't interesting enough." Harry spat and glared at Donovan.  
  
"The point? Well, there's no point really. I just think it'd be more interesting to ride in the countryside than through the city. Be kind of odd to be seen riding a horse in the middle of London now wouldn't it?" Shannon and Lily snorted at being called horses, but Donovan ignored them.  
  
"What's it? There's no point to this? None at all?"  
  
"'Fraid not Harry. Just that Dumbledore wants you to think of this as a vacation. Not to relax mind you but from our world. To help you put things in perspective and to give you time to sort through your thoughts and stuff. He said you need this despite what you may think."  
  
"Bullshit." Harry muttered walking Lily again down the side walk before the explosion of light came again and the countryside revealed itself once more. He could hear Shannon and Donovan's footsteps through the mud and he continued to walk down this path that never seemed to end.  
  
'This is crazy. Put things in perspective? I could do that at the Burrow or Hogwarts? How is suffering though endless countryside and terrible weather supposed to make me get things together? None of this makes any sense.'  
  
Harry's eyes came from the ground once he felt a familiar pinch in his shoulder. Hedwig perched on his shoulder and nipped on Harry's hair and lightly on Lily's coat, who neighed in reply. Both her legs held letters and she stuck one leg out.  
  
"So that's why you took so long. I'll grab the other one and you can go off for a while."  
  
Harry pocketed the second note and watched the snowy owl make for the sky and disappear into the low hanging clouds of last night's storm.  
  
Anxious to see what Ron and Hermoine wrote he unrolled the first letter, only surprised to see unfamiliar handwriting.  
  
'Dear Harry,  
  
Yeah, I'm sorry about last year. Hermoine wrote to me and told me what the whole deal was and that Rita Skeeter just made everything up. Sorry for acting the way I did. I was a little jealous to be honest. But I guess I still wasn't over the fact that Cedric died. Though I was happy to start getting to know you and even though it was awkward and ended badly, I genuinely enjoyed spending time with you on Valentine's Day. Who knows where we'll go from there, but I would like to hear from you more. Michael can get jealous at times but I'm sure I we can write back and forth without him knowing. Write back soon.  
  
Cho'  
  
Harry smiled. He really did like Cho. But after his fourth and fifth year, the feelings seemed less overwhelming. And the mention of Michael Corner's name didn't leave him jealous and heartbroken, but smiling. She'd gotten up on her feet and back on track.  
  
"Well, getting to know her won't be too much of a problem now that she's okay."  
  
He pulled out the second letter and unrolled it.  
  
'Dear Harry,  
  
Hey mate Hope you're doing ok. Got the word from my dad on what happened. Crazy stuff huh? Yeah you'll have stories to tell when you get here. How far are you now? You almost here? Learning anything new? Oh by the way, Percy's made up with dad. Sort of. He apologized, but not for everything and mostly ignores him when he's home. I'm going to send this to Hermoine since Hedwig's got Cho's letter. I didn't read it I swear, I just saw her name on it and I put it back. Sorry! Hope to see you soon.  
  
Ron  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I just heard from Dumbledore. Are you ok? Is everything alright? Make sure you try and practice what you can. I read up on Everknights and they are like some sort of magical anomaly. They put off weird auras and they distort magic tracking methods. Which means if you practice your spells, you won't get in trouble. I trust you'll put this knowledge to good use. I'll send you some textbooks if you like so you can read up on things. I have to go my parents are taking me to Spain this holiday. Good luck and be safe Harry. See you at the Burrow.  
  
Hermoine'  
  
'Typical," Harry thought ,"What's going on from Ron and Study fropm Hermoine."  
  
***  
  
Yeah yeah I know. Please review. I know this chap sucks, but I got up to 7 done and I'll put them up one a day. We'll see if this inspiration keeps up. Oh if anyone can tell me why the spacing doesn't stay the same when I upload? Like I'll press enter a few times to space out the lines and when I upload it's only single spaced. WTF? 


	6. A New Power Kinda Sorta Not Really

Excellent, three more reviews! Argh I have staff duty today so the editing on this chapter is very rough. If anyone would care to help me out please email me. Any inconsistencies please point them out so I can make this story better. Thanks to all who read and more to so those who review. Here's Chapter 6  
  
The Legacy of the Pendragons Chapter 6: A New Power.Kinda Sorta Not Really  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Sounds like hell, those muggles. I'm starting to think my family isn't so bad. Have you been making good time? Where are you now? Let me know once you pass Oxfordshire if you do. Maybe we can meet up of something. If that's ok with you. I mean it's ok if you can't. Yeah so anyway.  
I went up to Michael's summer home. I couldn't believe how huge this house was. And not by our standards either. It's big enough inside that you don't need a spell to add space. Didn't really do much. Played some quidditch out on their land. To be honest, and painfully so, Michael sucks. I mean put Hagrid on a broom and you got his coordination and grace. His little cousin is very good though. He'd be a challenge in any position. Maybe even seeker.yeah right. Hope your skills haven't dulled over the holiday. I think I'll be able to keep up with you this year.  
  
Always, Cho  
  
Harry rolled up his most recent letter from Cho. It kept his spirits up and kept him focused on his journey through the Irish countryside. He was still a little angry, but there was a silent apology between them. It was enough to make the days go by quicker.  
What surprised Harry the most was his letters. He had received more mail from Cho than both Ron and Hermoine. Probably owning to the fact that he wrote more to Cho and less to Ron and Hermoine. Hermoine was probably having too much fun in Spain and Ron busy help his brothers out with their Joke Shop. As much as he liked writing, if nothing important was going on, then there really wans't much to write about. Every year it was always about Voldemort, his scar or the Dursley's. Well his scar wasn't hurting, he wasn't at the Dursley's and they already knew about Voldemort. Whereas writing to Cho was something new and fresh. Just like writing letters to his friends for the first time. It was exciting to learn more about someone. And Cho being who she was only made the whole process better.  
Harry's deep rooted desire for her had gone away and replaced itself with admiration for her character and not of her physique. Something Harry had to continuously remind himself not to think about when writing to her.  
  
"That's the tenth time isn't it?"  
  
Harry's ears picked up Donny's voice but his mind reacted slowly, switching from one train of thought to another. He didn't really want to stop thinking about more pleasant things.  
  
"Huh? No, this is only the third letter this week."  
  
"No I said tenth time.as in the tenth time you've read that letter. Who's it from? Girlfriend?" Donny leaned and tried to look Harry in the eye.  
  
"No. She is a girl though. Had a big crush on her for a while. She's been though a lot. You heard about the Tri-Wizard Tournament and what happened right?"  
  
"A little bit. Some other kid died and you brought him back."  
  
"Yeah he was her boyfriend."  
  
"Oh." Donovan's cheerful tone went down appropriately.  
  
"No she's ok. We've been writing back and forth, and it's been a little over a year so she's pulled herself together. She's better now that we've talked about what happened. I dunno about me though."  
  
"Look Harry if you don't want to talk about this."  
  
"Yeah, I don't really. No offense, but I'm dealing with it in my own way."  
  
***  
Harry leaned against a tree off the side of the trail. He was a days ride ahead of Donovan. He'd occasionally find himself thinking really deeply, mostly on the events of the past years. Whenever Donovan saw him falling into one of these moments, he's fall behind and give Harry a day to reflect and "find himself" as he put it.  
He spotted the familiar outline of Donny on the far hilltop taking his time and walking instead of riding. Even Lily's company wasn't enough and he'd let her ride freely for a while. Hedwig had already learned when she should leave and would probably bring back a mouse. Though he didn't like the loneliness, sometimes the solitude was necessary.  
Crying never came. He'd not allow it. Just reflection and hopefully reaching an understanding with the choices he made or those made on his behalf. Choices were the hardest thing he'd every do each year. Always was something hanging in the balance. Harry would wondered if he made the right choices, watching the past years go by in his mind.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Donovan's voice penetrated his thoughts and he blinked his eyes hard. What seemed like morning moments ago was now the dark of night.  
  
"Huh? It was morning just a little bit ago." Harry blinked hard again, wondering if he was asleep since he wasn't tired like he usually was after a nap. Donovan bellowed out a laugh and dismounted Shannon crouching before Harry.  
  
"No Harry, You've been here all day." Donovan said, slapping a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"All day? I don't remember falling asleep."  
  
"You probably weren't asleep. You looked like you were deep in thought. Meditation by the looks of it."  
  
"Meditating? There's not some other wizarding name for it?"  
  
"Nope, simply meditation. Never had much use for it myself. I've never been one to need to reflect on things. It's a lot easier, I've found, to just simply except things as they are and not wonder why they are. But hey if it works then it works right?"  
  
Donovan stretched out his hand and hefted Harry to his feet who dusted his backside off. He still looked suspiciously at the night sky that was bright blue just moments ago.  
  
"Yeah. I think I like your way better, even though it's harder to just accept things."  
  
"Alright enough of this, you meditated all day, now we rest. I saw a town just a little bit further down the way."  
  
"Really? A bed sounds nice right now. I think I've lost feeling in my legs."  
  
Harry tried to massage feeling into his legs and whistled for Lily. And she came like a blur to his side. Her coat was roughed up and splotches of mud were scattered all over her. Harry shrugged and mounted her.  
  
"You know I really don't want to know do I Lily?"  
  
***  
  
Harry had never felt so good. His room was fairly large. He had just taken a shower and washed away several days worth of grime. His clothes were clean and his stomach full. And to top it off he got some letters. He really felt he understood why they said that letters were a soldier's lifeline. He definitely wasn't a soldier, but he had his own battles to fight and letters kept his spirits up. He picked up the first roll, assuming it was from Cho.  
  
'Dear Harry,  
  
Went to Cedric's grave the other day. I sat there talking to him for hours. Almost all day really. Missed my date with Michael too. I told him everything, just like I used to. Told him about last year, you and even Michael. I don't think he minded. I brought him flowers too. He said he liked Jasmines because I was wearing a jasmine scented perfume when he asked me out. I really miss him. I didn't cry though. I actually laughed a lot while I talked to him.  
I think I've finally moved on. It doesn't make me sad anymore to think about him. I realized that when I thought of him I only saw smiles. I couldn't be sad when I thought of that.  
Also I really want to thank you Harry. Just writing to you, and not necessarily about Cedric, helped a lot. You helped keep me occupied and understood what I was going though. Simple things little things you wrote about meant a lot. It's the little things that matter. I'm glad I wrote to you. You've done a lot for me and I don't know how I can repay you. Believe me, I will. Thanks again Harry. Hopefully we can meet up in Diagon Alley or on the Train.  
  
Always,  
  
Cho'  
  
All Harry could do was smile. Saving the world several times over gave him a great feeling, winning the house and quidditch cups made him feel on top of the world. But helping Cho? Just one person, felt more rewarding than anything he had ever done. He hoped he could replicate that feeling this year, helping whoever he could, along with the world. Because Cho was right. It's the little things that count.  
  
***  
  
Harry felt great. The morning seemed exceptionally bright, clear skies and a gentle breeze blowing. Probably the best day of the holiday. Lily seemed to agree, nodding her head as she kept pace with Harry's smaller stride. He liked walking. Though riding was something new and less tiring, walking helped him think, even at time like this, when he didn't seem to be thinking of anything at all. That and he wouldn't have to walk with his legs spread apart after riding. His mind would wander from his friends, to school, and even Voldemort without getting depressed.  
  
"You seem to be in a good mood." Donovan noticed.  
  
"Yeah. Dunno why, but everything seems to be right with the world ya know? Like nothing can go wrong."  
  
"Yeah, it does seem like one of those days doesn't it?"  
  
Harry simply nodded and inhaled the fresh air deeply. They crested a rather large hill that over looked a small lake. Donovan tapped his heels into his pegas and galloped swiftly over the lake side. He waved over at Harry to was still descending the hill.  
  
"What's up? Harry called out.  
  
"Well, I figured I may as well teach you something before you get to school shouldn't I? You still have a bit of time and given you talents I think you can get the hang of what I have in mind."  
  
Harry dismounted Lily and walked over to the lake, dipping his hand into the water, testing its temperature.  
  
"What's the lake have to do with it?"  
  
"Take a seat Harry."  
  
Harry complied and watch wide eyed as Donovan walked onto the lake but didn't sink. He walked over the lake, casting small ripples with each step. Donovan smiled at Harry's reaction and promptly broke into a tap dance. Harry broke into a fit of laughter watching Donovan dance.  
  
Donovan hopped off the lake surface and back onto dry land. He kicked his feet up revealing the dry soles of his shoes.  
  
"Aural Projection Harry."  
  
"Astral projection? Isn't that like outer body experiences?"  
  
"No not astral, aural. As people with magical auras, you put out different auras than muggles. And being a wizard, you can learn to manipulate it. Walking on delicate surfaces is one of them. It gets complicated, but once you learn the very basics, you can get the other stuff. Wizards normally don't bother with it since it's like casting magic on a child's level. Low level magic that can be accomplished with regular spells, but this way you don't need a wand or words. Not as cool looking though or powerful but more discreet. But used wisely, it can be quite handy."  
  
Donovan picked up a rock and tossed it into the air, and held his palm out flat. The rock came hurtling down and smashed into his hand, shattering into small pieces. He raised his palm to show no injury.  
  
"You can do things like create a high energy aura so that rocks will shatter at your slightest touch. It's all about experimenting. Try new things with it. But it doesn't extend very far. It's usually just outside your physical shape. Like my shoes or my hand for example."  
  
"Ok I think I get it. How do you do it?"  
  
"Well how do you cast a spell?"  
  
Harry looked at him oddly and replied. " I say the spell words and wave my wand depending on the spell."  
  
"Right, but what are you thinking?"  
  
"The results of the spell. The whole process of the spell happening."  
  
"Right. Aural projection his like casting a spell without words or wands. You just need to concentrate your aura into what form you want it to take. Energy, barriers, or spells. With the rock that was energy, manipulating it to affect your physical self. Barriers are just that. Walking on water sets a barrier on your feet against water. It's more complicated than that, but it's also as simple as that. I'll get to spells later."  
  
Harry wondered if it was that simple. But he learned to take magic for what it was. He stood up and walked to the edge of the water, staring at its rippled form. Donovan was waiting for him a few feet out tapping his foot and sending the ripples his way.  
  
"Think about walking on water. Imagine it's a spell and cast it. Focus your aura. Find your source of magic and use it."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and listened to Donovan's mantra of concentration. Slowly he raised his left foot and stepped. He felt his shoe touch the water. And with a leap of faith he shifted he weigh completely on it and stood up. The water felt like he was slipping on a waxy floor, a floor that shifted every which way.  
  
"Whoa!" Harry nearly lost his balance and opened his eyes. And on cue, his feet sunk into the water sending him head long into the cold lake. He could hear Donovan's laughter though the shallow water and tossed his head up sucking in the air.  
  
Soaking wet Harry glared at Donovan who only smiled at him.  
  
"Well what'd you expect? Beginner's luck? Don't worry I expected nothing less. Come on up you go."  
  
Harry shivered a bit and was glad the breeze had stopped. Donovan kept him from casting a drying charm and made him stand at the edge with his foot on the lake surface. He was able to ignore the cold and focus after repeating Donovan's mantra in his mind.  
  
"Now add weight to your foot."  
  
Harry leaned a bit more on his foot and felt the water become stable. His foot still slipped left and right, but the surface remained still. He continued to keep his focus until his weight was completely on his left foot.  
  
"Now step Harry."  
  
Donovan's voice was oddly distant, but Harry stepped and his feet sank slightly before raising back up and leveled out with the surface. He kept his legs as rigid as possible. He felt himself drift with the wind, sliding to the side. Shifting his weight to his leg lead, the shifting stopped and Harry found his grip. He imagined he was wearing cleats that dug into the water like solid ground and it seemed to work.  
  
"Good job Harry, you've done it. A bit slower than most, but you got it fine just the same. Now you can't say I never taught you anything."  
  
Harry opened his eyes and saw that the sun was no longer shining. It had been replaced with the veil of night, the only light coming from a fire Donovan must have built. He slipped a little, but remained on the surface, finally able to multi-task his mind to stay above the water and assess his situation.  
  
"Um.night time?"  
  
"Yeah, you were doing that meditation thing again."  
  
"It didn't feel like it. I still heard stuff going on around me and."  
  
"Well you should. Meditation isn't sleep you know. But anyway congratulations Harry you got the hang of it. Now, you just need to experiment with your aura. Find new ways to use it and stuff."  
  
Harry smiled. Learning to manipulate his aura seemed more gratifying than learning a new spell. Maybe because the teacher wasn't prodding him forward forcing it upon him. It wasn't something fantastic that he could show off to anyone, but it was his own little accomplishment.  
  
Harry sat down by the fire and gazed into the dancing flames. The logs of wood that glowed orange, and it's embers that floated skyward. He saw Donovan wave a hand in front of his face and Harry shook himself from his daze.  
  
"Whoa there. You just spent all day zoning out. Now is the time to relax and enjoy yourself. Here"  
  
Donovan passed him a slightly warm bottle, not labeled. Harry took it reluctantly and sniffed it contents, promptly jerking it away from his face.  
  
"No thanks. I'm too young anyway."  
  
"Harry do you see any constables around? No one's around for miles. Besides, if anything a few swigs will help you fall asleep."  
  
Harry still held the bottle but didn't drink.  
  
"Come on Harry. Cut loose for once! You've got all this tension and you have yet to release it. It's not that bad. Come on!"  
  
Harry resigned to peer pressure and took a very small shot of the liquid. It burned its way down his throat and settled heavily in his stomach.  
  
"Ugh! Tastes horrible!" Harry cried out, wiping his mouth.  
  
He could begin to hear his heartbeat in his neck, which quickly became annoying. He handed the bottle back to Donovan who only smiled.  
  
"Good night Harry."  
  
On cue Harry's body grew limp and slumped over. Donovan stood up and emptied the bottle's remaining contents and threw it into the lake. With a distinct metal to metal sound, Donovan unsheathed a small blade and held it between his teeth and dragged Harry's body to the lake side.  
  
"Sorry Harry. Gotta do this."  
  
Donovan swiped the blade down the length of Harry's arm lightly, letting blood slowly ooze from the length of the cut. He placed Harry's arm into the still water and waited, his eyes darting back and forth over the waters surface.  
  
"Come on, come on."  
  
Then he saw it. Out in the middle of the lake, glistening against the firelight, a shimmering silhouette of what became a beautiful woman as she drew closer. She swept across the lake surface, still half submerged but with a grace that suggested that the water did not hinder her.  
  
"My Lady."  
  
Donovan knelt and pulled Harry's arm from the water, which had already begun to heal.  
  
"Everknight. I am summoned by blood. But this blood I have not tasted in many centuries."  
  
"True my lady. I only needed to be sure. Is his blood.connected?"  
  
The woman dipped her lips to the water and rose again.  
  
"Yes, but he has not awakened, as his predecessors. What circumstances lead you to believe he will awaken his blood?"  
  
"Dire times M'lady. You know of them. He has survived the Dark curses and is also prophesized to defeat Voldemort. He has grown stronger which each passing year."  
  
"It is possible. But his father faced such time and his blood remained dormant until his death. We shall see with this boy. I will not release her until he has proven his blood's worth. Embed this inside of his wound. A signal. It will cast a sign that will prove he is ready."  
  
She handed Donovan a small amulet, barely the size of a small coin Which Donovan quickly forced into Harry's arm who unconsciously writhed at the pain.  
  
"Will this signal be visible? How will I know to bring him?"  
  
"No. If it happens he will come to me. I will not relinquish my amulets so easily. I would like it back very much. Until then, watch over him."  
  
" Very well M'lady. May the Lady of the Lake forever guide the waters that give us life."  
  
"And guide it I shall, until the tranquil waters are no more."  
  
She turned and sank into the water, leaving no ripples or trace of her presence. Donovan pulled Harry back to the fireside and pulled his sleeve back down. As if Harry hasn't been tested enough, more is required of him. But for now, he will sleep, thinking he passed out from alcohol, aware, but not fully, of his destiny. 


	7. Simple Pleasures

JEBUS CRIMENY that was a lot of reviews for that chapter. Thanks guys! To one of those who genuinely like my story, please send an anonymous bad review to deflate my head. I really appreciate it guys. You know it took me a while to figure out why authors posted readers names and a comments or two for them..then I realized they were answering reviews.don't I feel stupid. This chapter was also roughly edited. Sue me.  
  
HermoineGreen - I won't answer about Donovan ;) But I haven't really thought about the darker aspects of the power that lay dormant in Harry.interesting ;)  
  
LunaWolf - What parts are confusing? Drop me a line so I can straighten things out better. And no the walking on water is not a Jesus reference. It just seemed like a simple example for that skill. It's a flexible skill. Harry has to experiment to learn it's potential  
  
Wquad - *Head inflates even more.* Thanks!  
  
TuxedoMac - Me hide something? Noooo...  
  
Delpiero - Me neither. We had a class in HS just on King Arthur.I never took it. But I did watch Excalibur when I was in Afghanistan. That was a trippy take on everything.  
  
Jkreviewer - It took me a while to remember that "I won't wake her" line. I'll tell you this. She doesn't go to Hogwarts. And yeah I didn't want to give Harry some great power all of a sudden. Harry still has trouble with spells at school and he's definitely not some magical prodigy. I personally want to see Harry fail miserably at something even though he's already humble ( though it wont happen in my story.we'll see)  
  
Renoldo9 - Yeah I'm hoping I can keep up the inspiration. Get to chapter 5 is a miracle enough for me as it is. Thanks!  
  
Yeah so here's another one for you. I don't own HP if I did I'd have an automatic Saturn with power windows. Rolling your window up and down without a button sucks.  
  
I also need to add something else.  
  
I just learned that my buddy PFC Evan O'Neill is dead. He served with 2nd platoon, A company 1/87 Infantry Regiment 10th Mountain Division. He was a grenadier. I first met him in reception battalion and we were in the same platoon in basic training. I also met him when he got to Afghanistan and when his company relieved my company at the Orgun-E firebase. Evan wasn't my best friend, but when you go through basic training, airborne school and suffer under R.I.'s then you build a different friendship. Evan was my buddy and we knew what was asked of us when we signed up. Our Drill Sergeant once said (which now holds a staggering truth in them) "Y'all are gonna go to 'ghanistan and you're gonna die, cause you're not paying attention to my block of instruction." I can't help but feel guilty. Like my unit didn't do enough, or I didn't pray for Evan. Please, remember we still have boys over in Afghanistan still fighting and still dying. No one wants peace more than the infantryman, because it's we who have to go out there and leave behind our families, and in Evan's case his fiancé. I know not all of you support our war on terror, but please respect the men who sacrifice themselves so 9/11 doesn't happen again.  
  
I know it's not much guys but I'm dedicating this story to you. I'm not going to cry, because I know to celebrate you life. And Evan, I know you never got me drunk, but I promise I'll get with Adam and get drunk enough to make you cry and one more thing, my sixth jump is yours. I got plenty of jumps ahead of me. I can't let you go a cherry. All the way buddy.  
  
Rest in Peace, Go with God. All the way, Airborne!  
  
Fellow Echo Centurions of 2/58 the HOUSE OF PAIN (basic training)  
  
PFC Evan O'Neill 10th Mountain (and fellow 4th plt. BUSHMASTER)  
  
PFC Jerod Dennis 82nd Airborne (3rd plt. Gladiators)  
  
The Legacy of the Pendragons Chapter 7: Simple Pleasures  
  
'Dear Harry,  
  
Hi! Where are you now? Almost by the Burrow? Oxfordshire perhaps? Hope you're doing ok. Watch out, there's supposed to be a really bad storm heading towards southern Ireland. Hope you don't get too wet. Don't know if I told you but my Birthday was last week. Sorry about not writing then. So Now I am seventeen! I should be eighteen since I'm graduating this year. Oh well. But you won't believe what I got for my birthday from my grandparents.  
  
A Nimbus 2000 Broomstick!  
  
Yeah I know it's an old model now but it's still fast. Now I might be able to keep up with you when we play. But I still can't believe they got it for me. It must have cost them a fortune. But what's done is done and I plan on enjoying their gift to the fullest. When are you going to Diagon Alley? Write to me as soon as you know ok?  
  
Always, Cho'  
  
***  
  
Starting off the day with a letter made Harry feel a whole lot better. Which was hard considering where he was. Harry could see the familiar outline of the woods that were just outside of the Burrow. They were just under days ride away and the excitement welled up inside of him so much he had to fight to keep a slow pace. Once he had recognized the area he couldn't get to sleep and wanted to get walking well before dawn.  
  
Again he was walking and was tempted to jump onto Lily and get to the Burrow as soon as possible. But that was why he was walking. He need to be patient. He had been trying to focus his aura in everything he did. Trying new things. He was able to warm a cup of tea after it had gone cold, though it had taken him several hours to do so, and even shattered a rock with a tap. He fainted shortly after.  
Donovan complimented his progress and Harry resolved to practice constantly. At this point Harry was trying to focus on his legs and make them less tired. He tried a little at a time and was beginning to get used to the process. He had to alternate his time of focus and recovery. Focusing his aura, Harry discovered, was a draining process and he had to build up his strength and endurance for it.  
  
Donovan suggested walking, focusing and recovering every few steps. So he did.  
  
Sweat glistened off of his face, as the sun was unusually hot. He wasn't tired though even though they hadn't taken a break for hours. It was the clothes he was wearing. A long coat, long sleeve shirt, vest pants.pretty much winter clothing in the summer. He wanted desperately to throw them off and walk around in his shorts. But it was a physical trial, and what doesn't kill him only makes him stronger. Aside from Voldemort. He doesn't kill him and only makes him more depressed.  
  
Harry laughed a bit and was now looking down the road and could make out the crooked outline of the Weasley household.  
  
"Bout time!" Harry sighed.  
  
"I think it would be appropriate to make a dashing entrance don't you think?" Donovan smirked from atop his pegas.  
  
"Yeah I think so." Harry mounted Lily. And whispered into her ear.  
  
"Were going to meet some friends of mine. Ready to make an entrance?"  
  
Lily stomped her hooves into the dirt road.  
  
"Tower this is Ghost Rider requesting permission to flyby..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Donovan smiled and kicked his heels inward. "Heyah!"  
  
In a blur they were off, they closed the distance and flew past the leaning home, but slow enough for Harry to call out.  
  
"Ron! Hermoine! Come outside!!!!!"  
  
The two had reached the end of the road and circled high into the tree line. Dirt and leaves kicked up after them, well after they had reached the far end of the field. Harry could make out his two friends rushing out, followed closely by Ron's family. He could easily make out Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the twins and the smallest being Ginny.  
  
"Over here!" Harry yelled before diving straight down and flew straight towards them. He circled the house slowly but fast enough to see their surprised faces. Harry blushed though when the wind kicked up Ginny and Hermoine's skirts.  
  
"That image will forever be engrained in my mind." Harry laughed as they tried to force their skirts down. He hadn't thought of the two of them often in a lustful way, but he did notice, after a few years, that they were both girls and very pretty. The simple fact that they were friends didn't make them any less desirable.  
  
"Whoa girl, easy now..."  
  
Lily slowed to a trot and settled in front of Hermoine and Ron. Ron had gotten much taller over the holiday, though his built remained the same, leaving for a lanky look. Hermoine didn't seem to have changed at all though her hair was in a ponytail. Harry waved to the rest of the family. The twins looking the same with that everlasting smile on their faces. Ginny with her eternal blush on her face smiled and waved back. She had cut her hair down and looked reminiscent of when she wished him luck his first year on the train station. Mrs Weasley, with happy a smile waved enthusiastically, looking her same plump self. Harry dismounted and gave both Ron and Hermoine a hug. He felt a breeze kick up and knew Donovan had landed.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
The two were awestruck. Harry paused and noticed as well. He had grown taller as well compare to his friends. The two suddenly assaulted his ears asking him questions about his holiday.  
  
"How are ya mate! What is this horse?"  
  
"Is that a Pegas harry?"  
  
"Have you eaten yet?"  
  
"How was Ireland?"  
  
"Have you been studying?"  
  
"You look good."  
  
"Have you been working out?"  
  
Harry was overwhelmed as he heard everyone else join in the question session. He held up his hand and backed up.  
  
"Hang on guys! Take it easy. First off, this is Lily," He stroked her mane and she bowed her head low. " And no Ron she is not a horse. She is a pegas. Mine to be precise. Donovan gave her to me. Oh yeah, this is Captain Donovan Bailey, Everknight, teacher and sarcastic prat extrodinaire."  
  
"A fine introduction." Donovan smiled and bowed.  
  
"Now if you will I'd like to get out of these clothes and into something more fitting of the summer weather!"  
  
***  
  
The Weasley household never ceased to amaze him. Though he had seen it all before, it kept him in wonder. Unlike the museum like tidiness of Number 4 Privet Drive, the Weasley household was very comfortable and casual. Mrs. Weasley hadn't even bothered to clear the table and clean up as she would have normally done. It only reinforced that feeling of family and belonging in Harry. The living room was the same as it had always been and Harry was happy to drop into the "his" spot on the couch. The right side of the couch with the armrest that had a dark stain was Harry's spot as it was the softest. He tore off his coat, which was thick with a layer of sweat and grime. He tossed it casually onto the coat rack which suddenly collapsed and sent splinters flying.  
  
"What the?" Harry had jumped back, stumbling on the floor as everyone rushed inside.  
  
"Ahh, knew I forgot to mention something." Donovan rubbed the back of his neck, looking guilty.  
  
"Warned me about what?" Harry said exasperated.  
  
Everyone was staring in wonder at the collapsed coat rack and the dent in the floor where Harry's jacket lay. Though the twins observed the aftermath with a critical eye, everyone else looks incredulous.  
  
"Your clothes...they're weighted."  
  
"Huh?" Harry was confused. Weighted clothes?  
  
"Yeah. I gave Harry a change of clothes since the ones he was wearing when he appeared weren't suited for travel. All I had were knights clothes. Which, by the way are special. Weighted yes, but as days go on they increase in weight. So in a sense you were working out, you just didn't know it. My bad."  
  
Harry stared in awe at Donovan and at his clothes. Which looked normal and felt normal. He tore off his shirt, not noticing the extra muscle he put on and handed it to Ron.  
  
"Hold this."  
  
Ron took it with one hand and nearly dropped it.  
  
"Wow! This shirt weighs almost twenty pounds!" After the initial shock wore off Ron easily hefted the shirt one handed.  
  
"Amazing Harry. You held this like nothing and tossed that jacket! How much does that weigh?"  
  
"By now about fifty pounds..." Donovan answered casually.  
  
***  
  
Donovan's latest annoyed Harry. He was hardly mad though. The simple fact that he had grown up and gained some muscle was a plus. He just wished Donovan would have told him. Harry admitted to being thin for his age and his knobbly knees plagued him since he could remember. Now though they were much stronger. The amount of walking kept fat off of his bones and gave his muscles a sinewy look. If only Donovan would have told him, he would have told him to make the clothes heavier since he didn't notice.  
  
"Well that's the point isn't it?" Donovan said casually from his bed on the couch.  
  
The Weasley household was surprisingly empty. Ginny and her mother were off shopping. Ron and the twins left to sort business matters. Only Hermoine was left, and she, with her books, made for small conversation. "Really Harry what does it matter?" Hermoine said, laying her book down.  
  
"Well, I should be strong to fight Voldemort shouldn't I?"  
  
"Well yes, but I think you should work more on studying magic so you can be better equipped." She shot him a look that reminded him of Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I already told you it'll be difficult to cast any spells because of our wands. I think fighting physically will affect the outcome."  
  
"If you say so. But I still think you should study more." And she went back to her book.  
  
"She's right Harry..." Donovan said agreeing.  
  
Harry shot him a look and Donovan quickly looked away and turned to take a nap. He rose from the table and went outside. For the second time it felt awkward to be at the Burrow. He had become accustomed to being outside. It was calming, with less to be preoccupied with.  
  
He walked slowly passing Lily and Shannon who were grazing underneath the trees. He waved her off, preferring a walk on his own.  
  
"You're ok girl. Just taking a small walk."  
  
Harry held his hands behind his back and slowly walked, his eyes taking in his surroundings. His steps were slow and methodical, his breathing steady. He could hear birds flying around the tree tops and savored the shade they provided. Crickets quieted as he passed by and resumed their songs once he was gone. Harry deeply inhaled and tasted the fresh air, with a hint of smoke. A taste that had floated by from the Weasley ovens that sat full of dough. It seemed odd that Harry could sense so many minute and miniscule things he normally wouldn't waste his breath on. Yet it was all so captivating, the crickets, the smell of smoke, the energy put off by the house and himself.  
  
Energy?  
  
Harry paused and he could really feel his aura. In fact he could almost see it, emanating from his body like heat waves. He turned to see how the aura of the house looked and saw waves slowly fading away.  
  
His eyes shot open. They scanned for the house which was nowhere insight. He couldn't have walked more than ten minutes, yet the sky was pink from a setting sun and the trees so thick he wouldn't be able to see the house if it was nearby.  
  
"Odd..."  
  
Pressing his lips together, he whistled, not loudly though since he knew Lily could hear him. The high pitched call echoed in the woods rebounding among the trees and welcomed Lily into the forest before the sound had faded away.  
  
"Am I far off girl?" He asked Lily and she lightly nodded.  
  
"Are they looking for me?" He wondered, hoping on her before he could see her answer. "Back to the Burrow girl. I hope everyone is back."  
  
***  
  
Harry saw Donovan first. He greeted him with the same tell tale smile.  
  
"I think I did it again."  
  
"Meditating?" Donovan asked as he led Lily over by Shannon.  
  
"Yeah except I was walking this time. I mean when I did it before I was aware of everything except time. And this time it was the same, but...I dunno it was weird. I didn't think I could meditate while walking. Not that I tried mind you."  
  
Donovan only shrugged.  
  
"I mean so far I've never done it intentionally. I wanna figure it out so I don't do it during school or something."  
  
"Well you got a few days till you leave. Best get cracking if you want to get it done before school starts."  
  
Harry nodded and stopped short of the gate into the walkway.  
  
"So what are you doing when school starts?"  
  
"Oh I dunno. We'll see what High Command thinks. I might have to keep watch over you, or simply go back to the hut and wait for the next lucky sucker that drops in."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow and cocked his head sideways disbelievingly. He wondered just maybe that Donovan could be the new Dark Arts teacher.  
  
"No, no. I will not be a teacher. I saw that look. And I already know you all need one. I'm not a wizard remember? Everknights don't make good teachers. Haven't had many squires myself, I can't imagine teaching a whole school of kids."  
  
And the two walked in, the home oddly quiet. It was late and everyone seemed to have gone to sleep. A plate remained hot on the table waiting for him as well as a small note.  
  
'Donovan told us about these little walks and meditation sessions you go off on. Don't worry, I cooked enough for several of you since you've obviously gotten bigger. Eat up and I don't want to see any food on that plate understand?'  
  
He smiled at the note and started to eat. His first real meal in ages. Leaving before lunch was not a good idea and Harry had forgotten how hungry he was. The food seemed to attack his senses. The taste, the smell, and the whole sight of it all was too much. The summer had definitely given Harry a deep rooted appreciation for the luxuries he had.  
  
"Never again."  
  
"Hmm?" Donovan looked up, sipping some of the tea left over.  
  
"Never again will I take Mrs. Weasley's cooking for granted..."  
  
***  
  
The next day seemed to drag on. They allowed Harry to oversleep, which by now wasn't much. The journey had Harry used to waking before sunrise. Like clockwork he would get up, pack his things and get moving. He half jumped out of bed when he saw the sun peering into his window. Picking himself off of the floor Harry dusted himself off.  
  
"Damn...forgot where I was for a second."  
  
He could hear everyone downstairs eating breakfast. Then there was the enthusiastic opening of the door by Mr. Weasley coming home from work. He didn't feel refreshed like he thought he would, but more groggy. Who'da thought sleeping comfortably mad for a bad nights sleep. And it was definitely odd to wear proper pajamas for once. They were so light he almost felt naked. Once down stair he was greeted warmly and given a plate load of food.  
  
"Eat up Harry. You've grown some so you need to feed that growing body hem?" Mrs. Weasley happily filled his plate to the brim every time he took a bite.  
  
"Well Harry welcome back. Sorry I couldn't be there yesterday. Should have sent a letter! I would have taken a day off you know. Still been busy over at the ministry."  
  
"What's been going on?"  
  
"Well Fudge isn't minister anymore. Ousted by public opinion. Still don't have a replacement. So what's they've done is taken the heads of all of the departments and made a Council. Like a democracy. Dumbledore won't take the reins so we have this until we elect a new minister. Everyone's been running around trying to pass legislation and raising defense awareness...it's madness I tell you."  
  
"Wow. And the death eaters then? The ones I named off?"  
  
"Some, not all. Lucius Malfoy and his wife have fled. They abandoned their son and their estate. Which by the way is being confiscated and examined for dark items. We got a few of the lower end Death Eaters. None of his higher ranking ones though. We got Macnair though. Headed up north and ran right into Charlie and his research team. And his Dragons. Nothing left of him I'm afraid."  
  
"Well at least they know he's back. What about school then? And Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Many suggested a lock down and martial law declared. But, as of late he has laid low. We've Aurors posted everywhere and even some knights roaming around London keeping an eye out. School will go as planned. Lots want to become teachers or volunteers now. Seeing as Hogwarts is safer than most places. I imagine Hogsmeade might be a bit more crowded this year."  
  
Harry quietly sipped his tea. People believed him again. Another little victory over Voldemort. Wizards and witched were uniting again. Harry only hoped it would last.  
  
Sorry this is so late. I've found a paintball field and been playing a lot lately (hopefull go pro when I get out of the army ) not a lot of writing time. Not really happy with this or the ending, but I couldn't really think of a good way to end it. Oh well. It'll get better I hope. Btw how do you use italics!?! I have letter and stuff italicized, but it doesn't stay that way when I post... 


	8. Friends, Good to Have Them

I don't own Harry Potter. I couldn't write that much if my life depended on it. Don't sue me. I have not money to give. Sorry for the wait, semi-rant at the end. Barely edited forgive mistakes. thx

Legacy of the Pendragons

Chapter 8- Friends…Good to Have Them.

"Well Harry I'm off."

Harry had woken early and caught Donovan at the door. He helped him bring his stuff out and loaded it onto Shannon's saddle.

"Will I see you again?"

"More than likely. The ministry is requesting that we patrol towns, muggle and magic ones. I'll put in for Hogsmeade. If not I'll let you know which knights are running around. They can show you a thing or two on "mapping"."

Donovan mounted Shannon and waved. Kicking his heels into her they left on a slow trot. 

"See you later Donovan!" Harry waved after him and heard him call out in the distance.

"I told you my friends call me Donny!"

Harry smiled and watched his form become a silhouette against the rising sun. Donovan became a blur before Harry went back inside. He'd miss his traveling companion and could definitely call him a best friend. Just like Hermoine and Ron, there were times he couldn't stop laughing and of course there were times when he wanted to strangle him. A good sign of a best friend.

Ron came staggering downstairs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and saw Harry walk inside. 

"Blimey Harry you're done riding. You can sleep in you know."

"I know. I'm pretty sure that once were at school I will be."

"Yeah but you can do it here. And not have McGonagall on your ass."

Ron turned the radio on, letting some music permeate through the living room a little too loudly. Ginny came down looking wide awake and already had her robes on. Fred and George came down in the same fashion as Ron, not really wanting to come down. Mrs. Weasley came down, rushing straight into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Where's Hermoine?" 

Ginny shrugged. "Probably still changing. She was waking up when I left. I'll be back." And she left for her usual morning walk. 

Harry turned to Ron, who seemed to be falling back asleep next to the blaring radio. His head would sag every few seconds before he would blink hard and regain his senses.

"You know you could just go back to sleep." Ron yawned and Harry followed up with his own.

"No. No can't, now that you're here, we can practice properly. I'm gonna need more than Ginny to throw quaffles at me."

"What about-?"

"Dad's got your trunk out by the car. I didn't touch your firebolt I swear." Ron looked guilty and ascended the stair to get dressed.

Ginny walked in moments later looking refreshed. She saw Harry and smiled, though not blushing as she usually would.

"Good day to practice. Trees have gotten a bit taller."

Harry smiled and noted how Ginny was growing up and maturing. The two sat at the table and one by one the rest of the family came down at the smell of breakfast. Hermoine came down, looking quite made up and drew stares from the table.

"What?" She asked.

"Where are you going?" Ron glared at her as he scooped another plate full of eggs.

"I'm going to see Viktor remember?" Ron dropped his spoon. "He said he was visiting family in Diagon so I told him I'd hang out for a while."

"Krum? You're still talking to him?" 

"Oh honestly Ron it's not like we're dating or something! Am I not allowed to have friends who are guys?" Ron opened his mouth at the rhetorical question and promptly shut it when he realized he couldn't answer.

"Besides you three will be practicing all day. And I'm not about to spend another minute reading a book." 

Harry did a double take when he heard Hermoine's refusal to read. She took it all in stride and left through the fire place shortly after everyone had finished eating.

They all grabbed their brooms, not bothering to change and opting instead for their regular clothes to play in. Ginny had been correct in her assessment of the day and the weather was perfect. A gentle breeze swayed the tops of the now taller trees and not a single cloud was in the sky. 

The three of them kicked off and sped off around the open field. Ron looped around and through the three makeshift hoops that sat on one end of the field. Harry swooped around tossing the quaffle back and forth with a fumbling Ginny.

"Alright then. Lemme have it! Don't go easy on me!" Ron called out. 

He tensed up once he saw Harry take the quaffle and sped towards him. With Harry's natural reflexes and the sheer speed of his broom, the red ball was sent past the red haired keeper and crashing into the woods. 

"Um…yeah. Ginny I think you should do the shooting." Ron had barely flinched when the ball went past his head, letting sheer shock take over.

Harry shrugged. "Hey if you can block mine, you can block anything. Besides, I'm a seeker and on your own team. You won't have to worry about me." 

He pulled a small golden ball from his pocket and let its wings unfurl. It was charmed to stay within the field and below the tree line so Harry wouldn't have to go after it and call out Mr. Weasley to obliviate whoever saw him. 

He watched the seeker for a few moments then shut his eyes to lose it. Though it was an old snitch, it's tarnished shell made it just as hard to see around trees. Its tell tale glint hardly visible. He squinted hard to find it, flying in circles and zigzagging across the field. For some reason this snitch was determined to not get caught more so than in the past. A few times Harry would see it then blink at the wrong moment. He squinted harder and gritted his teeth. His eyes began to burn from keeping them open…and then he saw it.

It was tracing the wood line and was rounding up to the small goal hoops. Yet it developed a long bronze tail. A tail Harry had never before seen. Harry could follow the tail and follow its complex path as it swung around Ginny just as she was denied another goal. He stopped in place and watched the snitch fly around in its random flight. He could see the snitch wherever it was. 

"Harry?"

Harry turned to Ginny who was looking at him with worry.

"I'm alright. Hang on a sec."

He had lost sight of the snitch but regain sight of its tail after a few minutes. Sweat slipped into his eye, but he grabbed a hold of the snitch with ease, not having to resort to his usual theatrics. 

"Harry?"

"I'm fine. Just…..tired is all."

Harry waited for Ron and Ginny to go inside before setting down. He sat on the ground and released the snitch again. Closing his eyes he steadied his breathing and began the first stages of meditation. His aura began to grow brighter and fully revealed itself. He concentrated hard and tried to manipulate his vision. His eyes began to sting and it pained Harry to open them. Once he did the snitch was a like a small sun flying in the afternoon sky. It looked more like a comet than a snitch flying around the night sky. He could see the energy of the house again. The trees gave off small waves of energy and he could see the aura of animals roaming the woods. Even parts of the air itself pulsed with life.

A sudden burst of bright energy came flowing from the house. Beyond the bright aura Harry could make out Hermoine's face. She called his name, but her voice seemed far away. 

"Dinner Harry! Come on then!"

He nodded and stood up shaking himself from his meditation after retrieving the snitch. He held it in his hand as he watched the glow fade away.

"Cool….." 

***

The dinner table was covered with mouth watering plates as usual. Mr. Weasley had made an unexpected appearance just as everyone had tucked in.

"What are you doing home dear?" 

"Dunno Molly. Lots of things going on. Decided I needed a regular night's sleep. I've had enough of Fudge trying to talk his way back to some position in the ministry. He's even asked me for a position in my department! Could do with a good nights rest so you kids keep it down."

The table murmured in agreement, just happy enough that he had come home for dinner in such a long time. Arthur Weasley was obviously stressed out as his hair was a jumble mess. More so than Harry's. And his robes were soaked in sweat. Harry had only seen him twice since he had arrived and according to Ron has been working into the late hours. Showing up for breakfast and a quick nap before leaving again. 

Harry remained downstairs enjoying the warmth of the fire. It reminded him of the summer nights when it didn't rain. The flames flickered and danced across the logs and Harry felt himself drift into meditation. He shook his head once he heard Hermoine and onto the couch next to him. 

"You alright Harry?"

"Um…..yeah fine. Why?"

"Well Donovan told us about those periods where you seem to zone out and stuff. I was just wondering you know. Is it Sirius? Cause' I know when my grandmother died I'd do the same thing I'd –. "

Harry raised his hand and cut her off.

"No it's not Sirius. I'm actually taking it better than I thought I would. Yeah it's depressing sometimes but that's not why I zone out."

"Then what is it?"

"Have you heard of meditation?"

"Meditation? Is that all?" Harry nodded. 

"Helps when I'm thinking or working on aural projection."

"Aural Projection? Harry that's minor magic. Nobody bothers with it anymore except maybe those monks in Asia. You don't even get tested on it."

"I know. But it's not something everyone knows or can do. And I didn't want to carry any of my school books during the holiday. Obviously my load was heavy enough as it is."

She nodded and gazed back into the fire still recalling her shock at his weighted clothes, which he still wore with a weightless casual swagger.

"Still. You should practice regular magic all you can Harry. You never know what'll happen next."

Hermoine was back into her regular clothes and a light makeup was gone. Harry didn't think she needed it. He already knew that she was quite pretty and wondered if she knew that she turned a few heads at the Yule Ball and the school in general. Krum was a shock to both him and Ron, but obviously you can't judge a book by its cover.

"How was your day with Krum?"

"It was ok. He's a lot more different in person than when we write. We spent a lot of the time just talking. At least when people weren't asking for autographs. He's nice, but I don't think I'll be seeing him again. Probably just stay penpals."

"Oh that's cool. Ron was really worked up about it. After a few goals he was back in quidditch mode."

"Yeah I don't really get that. You don't think he likes me do you?"

She shifted nervously in her seat. Not really sure she wanted to hear any type of answer.

"I dunno. Want me to ask him?"

"No no. I just…..I don't think about Ron that way. You guys are like my brothers. It'd be weird. Besides, I'd rather fall for the infamous Harry Potter." Hermoine smiled flirtatiously before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah along with the rest of the world. But still, we've all grownup haven't we? I've gotten…..stronger I guess. Ron's taller. And you……well you're pretty. You can't help some things. If you're famous someone's going to like you."

"But I'm not famous! And this is Ron were talking about."

"Oh yes you are. Once you and Ron became my friends, fame was going to find you, good or bad, like it or not. And it's not just Ron. You know how many letters I get from guys asking for me to talk to you for them? That and your pictures in the Daily Prophet didn't hurt. Guys don't know your address but they sure as hell know mine. I swear I'll need a mail sorter soon."

"Oh Harry I'm sorry! You should just send those straight to me! You shouldn't have to deal with that."

"But I do because I know you wouldn't want a guy who doesn't have the guts to talk to you in person instead of a letter."

"You know me better than I thought." She smiled and the two quietly drifted into sleep next each other by the everlasting fire. 

Bad ending I know. I'm not really stuck on the story, but I think I'm going to take a small hiatus. What I mean is from posting. I want to work up the chapters and make sure things tie in before posting it. Forgive me. Believe me when I say I'll post at least two chapters in thanksgiving since I'm not going home. Oh btw thanks to all for clarifying my mistakes concerning horses. I'll fix it…someday. I'm currently busy w/ Final Fantasy X-2 so I that's another reason for the break. That and I think I'm going to work on some other Ideas I had. Most based on songs but not song fics, just one or two shots. Based on songs by **_Rufio_**. Great punk band with great music. So yeah hope I can keep at this story for you and for me. Peace. And I just figured out how to do italics and all that good stuff w00t! but I still can't get the paragraphs to space out. I forget what its called in English class. You know space it away from the edge of the paper? God I know Im going to get reviews on just that so please help if u can


	9. Purely Platonic, Right?

Don't sue me, I own nothing except the 14 dollars in my checking account. Rant thingy at the bottom. Kinda edited like all the chapters.

The Legacy of the Pendragons

Chapter 9 – Purely Platonic, Right?

_'Dear Harry,_

_            Sorry I haven't written in a while. You did say you'd be at the Burrow by the time I got this. So I figured you'd want to spend time with Ron and Hermoine without me distracting you and all. So how are you doing? When will you be getting your school supplies? I'm already set with my things. It's exciting and a bit sad this being my last year and all. A lot has happened. I don't really know what I want to be doing after school. Hogwarts has been my home for so long I really don't want to leave. Well, I don't want to keep you up so I'm going to end this one early. I still have to fill out some University applications. Yup, my parents want me to continue my education rather than strike out on my own. Oh well. See you soon._

_            Always,_

_            Cho'_

            Harry smiled and folded the letter up. True enough he had enough to keep himself busy at the Burrow he had forgotten that Cho hadn't written in quite a while. He tucked the letter away, ignoring stares from his friends at the table.

At once they all opened their Hogwarts letters. 

"Well that was anti-climactic…" Ron sighed and read aloud the textbook list.

_'Sixth year students will require:_

_Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6_

_By Miranda Goshawk_

_Advanced Transfiguration, Grade 3_

_By Emeric Switch_

_Potions, Brews and Draughts_

_By Arsenius Jigger_

_Magical Creatures, Temperaments and Dispositions_

_By Steve Irwin_

_Dark Arts- Counters, Defensive and "Legal" attacks_

_By Draven Madd'_

"Not too bad this year. We should be ok Mum."

            Molly Weasley set down the pan of eggs and read the letter herself, smiling satisfactorily.

"Yes dear we should be fine. So what about your O.W.L.s ?"

All three of them pulled out the second piece of parchment. Hermoine lightly squeaked and she quickly rolled up her parchment. Ron merely gaped at his while Harry looked at his happily.

"Well?" Ron's mother asked anxiously.

"Um…here." He handed her the roll and she looked at it. Gradually her eyes grew wider and wider. 

"Ron! This is incredible! Seven O.W.L.s!!! Your brother Percy got eight himself! Oh Ronald!" She promptly hugged him tightly and ran over to the fireplace to tell Arthur the good news.

"Seven?" Harry asked. " That's great I got seven too!"

"I got-." Ron cut Hermoine off and smiled. "We know. All of them?" 

Hermoine beamed and could not stop smiling and rereading her scores. Ron and Harry now ate breakfast without worry that an owl would fly in with their dismal scores. Before then, every owl was watched with anxiousness. 

"So are we going to get our stuff today?"

"I should definitely think so!" Molly walked back into the dining room jovially. "With everyone scoring so well on their owls I think some *ahem* additional shopping is in order. With your father's pay raise I think some new robes for the year is in order. We'll go after I've cleaned up and you all have gotten dressed alright?" 

"Mum we just got new robes."

"No Ginny dear, not school robes." And she returned her attention to the kitchen.

            Ginny and Ron's eyes lit up and they made a mad dash to get changed. 

Harry on the other hand suddenly remembered that he had to tell Cho he was heading for Diagon Alley. He finished his food and wrote a quick note, his handwriting looking more like chicken scratch. 

'_Dear Cho,_

_Sorry I haven't written. Got our scores today. 7 O.W.L.s going to Diagon Alley today. Mrs. Weasley thinks were in for some celebratory shopping and stuff. _

_We'll be there before lunch time and we'll hit up Flourish and Blotts first. Hope you get this before I get there._

_Always,_

_Harry'_

Harry hastily tied the note to Hedwig's leg and gave her a gentle stroke.

"Fast as you can alright girl?" And she nipped at his hand and soared off into the sky much swifter than normal. He hoped she would get it before they left. Even so he'd wait there for her there. 

***

Harry stared at himself in the mirror. He constantly adjusted his glasses, his hair or his robes. He wanted to look perfect though he would never admit it to anyone or himself. 

He was nervous.

            More nervous than he had ever been in his life……Well maybe with the exception of when he had asked Cho to the Yule ball. He was nervous about seeing her again. Though the two had reconciled the events of last year and even became good friends through letters, he was scared. Scared of making a fool of himself, stuttering his way through forced conversations and what not.

He was -.

"Hey Harry let's go!"

"Coming!" 

He took his time down stairs, making sure he had his money pouch, his wand, and a satchel to carry his supplies. Again trying to smooth his hair out, Harry walked in to see Ron burst into flames, leaving only Molly left. She held out the tray and Harry took a handful and this time made sure to speak clearly.

"Diagon Alley!"

***

Harry counted out several hundred galleons, the most he had ever taken out. He had so much he felt like indulging himself for once. And he hoped to be able to afford some nice gifts for everyone on the Holiday. The coins rattled around before settling themselves in the leather pouch.

They all laughed and talked about nothing, Harry momentarily forgetting himself. The trio wandered off walking around random stores and staring at items they would never be able to buy, with the exception of Harry of course. 

"Harry look!"

Ron pointed at the window display of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Inside displayed posters of the starting line up of Quidditch teams. What Ron was pointing at was not the Chuddley Cannons, but the Puddlemere United and the figure of Oliver Wood making a spectacular save with his tell tale smirk aimed at the chaser. 

"Bout time they recognized his skill. Reserve team my ass." Harry nodded and they watched the save one more time before turning to leave. No sooner had Harry turned than he felt claws dig into his shoulders. 

"Oh Hedwig. Sorry." He untied the letter from he leg and unrolled it. "We left sooner than expected. I thought you'd be back before we left."

She dug her talons in deeper before taking off and disappearing into the sunlight. His eyes darted back to the letter as he tried to follow Ron and Hermoine through the crowded street.

'_Dear Harry,_

_I could barely read what you wrote. It's ok. Just stay on the main road. I'll more than likely find you._

_Always,_

_Cho__'_

He rolled up the letter and tucked it away. He remembered his nervousness and began to sweat at the heat the suddenly seemed overwhelming. Harry was tempted to focus his aura on his eyes to help him look for her, but then he would never be able to point her out given the auras of the entire alley.

The trio wandered into Flourish and Blotts to purchase their new books. Hermoine quickly lost herself into the many shelves and Ron had found his way into the sports section. Harry walked around gathering his books hoping not to miss Cho while he was inside. He rounded the corner to the Dark Arts section and he saw her.

He was suddenly surprised at himself. He wasn't nervous, or sweating. He wasn't star struck like he usually was when he saw her. She hadn't even noticed him as she turned the page of whatever book she was reading. He looked at her and smiled. He saw all of the reasons why he fell for her and she still instilled some feelings in him, but there wasn't the familiar tugging in his heart. 

Slowly he walked behind her and was able to see that she was reading up on some shielding spells. He leaned against the opposite bookshelf and tried to look nonchalant.

"You know I was going to teach that spell before we got caught."

She jumped at the sound of his voice and turned to him with a smile on her face.

"Well, maybe you'll have a chance this year."

She replaced the book on the shelf and gave him a hug. He stiffened at first but relaxed and held her at the waist. She smiled up at him and led him to a coffee table in the shop.

"It's great to see you Harry."

"Yeah. It's kind of weird to finally be talking to you."

"I know. Writing letters and talking are very different." She took a sip from her cup. "But yeah so tell me more about your summer. You always seemed to end your letter with an, "I'll tell you more about it later" sentences. Well later is now."

"True. Well, where do I start?"

            Time seemed to pass slowly. The last time he sat at a coffee table with Cho, she had left early and he was left looking like a jerk. Now they couldn't stop talking. Much like chatting with Ron and Hermoine. About nothing and everything. He recalled for her the entire summer in detail with him having to wave his arms around to add to the drama of his story.

"Well, I guess I can't really compare with that now can I? Let's see I got a new broom and went to Michael's summer home with his family for a while."

"How is Michael by the way?"

Harry asked more out of courtesy since he didn't particularly like him. The fact that he was with Cho didn't help either but that didn't bother him as much anymore. 

"He's fine. He comes around often. He'll probably stop by later."

"Speak of the devil." Harry watched him come into the store and make a beeline for them. He placed a hand on Cho's shoulder and they shared a brief kiss.

"Hey. What's up Harry?"

"Nothing. Just catchin up is all." 

Michael nodded sagely and squeezed Cho's shoulder.

"Well I'm just in for a book I forgot to buy and I'm off." He started to walk away and he turned to them once more. "Don't you go stealing her Harry."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He lied. He had often dreamed of it and wished it more so. Michael was known for his ability to find a new girl for every day of the week. Or so Harry had heard. 

Harry waited for Michael to leave sight before leaning forward over his cup.

"I'd love to, to be honest." She only smiled.

"I'll bet. So who are you hear with? Do you have to leave with them? I don't really want to take up too much of your time and all."

Harry waved her off. "Just with the Weasley's. I told them I'd probably spend some time with you so they gave me some extra floo powder if they left before me."

"Oh ok. Well seeing as we have so much time to ourselves what do you want to do?"

Harry shrugged and dropped some coins to pay for the coffee and books. They wandered around and he looked interestingly at the windows he had looked through only an hour before. They would find themselves in shops he had never before seen and going down streets he hadn't before noticed. They ate lunch slowly rarely talking and genuinely enjoying one another's company. 

Cho smiled at Harry who was intently staring at her, whether he himself knew it or not she took his hand and squeezed it.

"You know I haven't had such a wonderful day in so long." Harry eyed her unbelievingly.

"I'm serious. Marietta doesn't talk to me anymore. I think only you know me better than she does."

"And Michael?"

"Not even Michael. Some things you tell your boyfriend, the rest to you best friend."

"Oh best friend am I?" Harry said mockingly and Cho lightly punched him in his shoulder.

"Harry I'm serious. I've told you some things I haven't even told Marietta. I couldn't talk to her about Cedric. I couldn't not talk to you. And after last year I hardly expected you to write back."

"Well how could I not write back? That wouldn't be very polite would it?"

"Of course. You wrote back out of courtesy. And the rest?"

Harry smiled.

"Well you kept writing back. What was I to do?"

Harry feigned exhaustion and she giggled.

"Ah yes the Great Harry Potter swamped with mail." She laughed a loud.

"You have no idea. I got death threats for myself, Hermoine, Ron and everyone else I know. Then there's the love letters and *ahem* requests of favors and stuff. It's crazy."

"Hmm mm…I'm sure." 

Again she smiled the same smile he fell for only a few years back. The two left the café and continued wandering around. With each moment that passed Harry found himself falling again. Every minute passing Harry found another reason to love her. He fell for her looks before as many had done, but now he was falling for Cho the person. But he had caught himself before the end. Though it wasn't as hard this time around.

To him, Cho was not just a beautiful girl, but as he recalled the letters and the time he was spending with her, that she was a beautiful person. He had had his chance. She was with Michael, and with Voldemort's return, he had other things to worry about. 

Still it didn't make ending their day any less regrettable. They walked into the Leaky Cauldron and stopped in front of the fireplace.

"I had fun Harry. I'll see you on the train."

"Yeah….." was all Harry could manage as she pulled him into a hug. He really didn't want to let her go and he only relaxed when he felt her pull away. Standing in the fireplace, he saw her smile, and the green flames pulled him away.

Ah another chapter down, hopefully plenty more to go. It was hard getting this one believable though. So pull from real life right? I see Harry and Cho the way I see me and this one girl. It was really complicated. Yeah next chapter shall explain the why it's confusing but it won't clarify it….does that make sense.  Ok on with the review replies as I haven't done them in a while. Just a few so I can't get back to work on the next chapter.

HermoineGreen – Ah ever my faithful reviewer. Thanks!

Renoldo9 – I will and I am. Kinda hard to balance writing and playing though.

TuxedoMac – Your last review thoroughly confused me but it's cool. The way I had it was that the clothes got heavier by the day. It wasn't something Donovan did every day.

Wytil – I got plans for Ron with Parvarti and Hermoine (BUT NOT WHAT YOU THINK I SWEAR, st least I think so) And I got this story listed under H/C so H/Hr ain't likely…at least not in the permanent sort of way. 


	10. The Joys of Adolescence and Too Much Tim...

            Don't sue me I spent those 14 dollars on a pizza. But if you wait a month you can sue me for the interest I'll get. Rant at the bottom. I think I'll leave em down there since it's easier and nobody reads them anyway. *shrugs* hope this chap will do for now. Workin' on 11 as you read this. Might be out by mon. Sort of edited.

The Legacy of the Pendragons

Chapter 10 – The Joys of Adolescence and Too Much Time to Think

                        (long ass name huh?)

Green flames dissipated and Harry stepped out of the fireplace. The lights were out and the new "Harry" hand on the family clock clicked to home. He smiled but immediately stepped outside, hearing the clock click once more. The night breeze refreshed him and seemed to help him clear his mind. Something that he really needed since he was thoroughly confused. 

            He had just spent the entire day with Cho Chang. The girl of his dreams! Or so he had thought. His fifth year ended with her on a bad note and the summer holiday resulted in building a bridge over some rough waters. He was genuinely happy to really get to know her. And finally the day came when they would meet up again and hang out like the both promised they would in each others letters. 

            And he felt nothing.

            Well almost nothing. Nothing like before. Before he would be stuttering his way through forced conversations and his stomach would be doing flip flops at her very touch and smile. True enough she still made him catch his breath with just her looks, and actually hold his attention with topics other than quidditch so Harry couldn't say his feeling for her were gone completely. It was awkward situation to say the least. 

Having once "been together" though for a short time, even kissed, and then suddenly take a few steps backwards to being friends? It was just weird. 

Like when Harry had "discovered" Hermoine was a girl. He had never looked at Hermoine as anything other than the smart one of the group. And with the Yule ball in his fourth year he was forced to reevaluate his relationship with her and girls in general. Being Harry Potter the "Boy-Who-Lived" didn't excuse him from the trials of adolescence. Though she was enough to incite many an impure thought into any young man, Harry was able to keep these thoughts out of his head, except of course when he was asleep and his mind decided to show no inhibition. To Harry, Hermoine was a great friend first, and a girl second. He was glad however that he was able to recognize the young woman that Hermoine was growing up to be and still be able to maintain their friendship. 

            Now Cho…she was the exact opposite of that. All he saw of her was her looks. He dreamt of holding her hand, his arms around her, his lips to hers, and then once asleep he dreamed of all of the rated R things not mentionable in this story. He never fantasized of her being his best friend. You just don't fantasize about those things as a growing teenager. 

            But there she was now one of his best friends, right there along with Ron and Hermoine, but now with that awkward past. And yet all that happened last year didn't even factor into their conversations. He enjoyed her company and had fun. By writing to her and talking to her she seemed to inspire something else in him. A feeling that was supremely different than what he had felt for her before. 

            Harry Potter was confused.

            He didn't know what to call it. He thought he felt love for her before, and she definitely wasn't doing anything to stop him from feeling that way again. If not more so now that they were closer, according to her, than her own boyfriend. 

            And that was another thing that didn't bother him and added to chaos in his mind. Michael Corner. Cho Chang's boyfriend, who stopped in and gave her a kiss before leaving. He didn't feel hatred or jealousy. He was ok with it. But was he supposed to? If he loved Cho shouldn't he be jealous?

"Argh! Fuck!" Harry screamed. 

            He suddenly ducked down and covered his mouth. He was away from the house, but he could have woken up any of the Weasley's. The house though remained silent and lights remain out. Harry breathed in a sigh of relief. He really wanted to stop thinking about Cho. But his mind decided to put this topic in priority. Right there above "Impending Doom at the Threat of an Evil Wizard".

***

            Harry focused his aura around the book and felt all thoughts, including Cho, melt away as was his objective. Slowly it began to pulse with life. He could see the pictures moving, hear the voices speaking, and learn what the words were saying. At first they were fragments, jumbled sentences and moving pictures. He shouted out loud when he read the publication dates and companies. Gripped with excitement, he tried to read paragraphs and comprehend its lessons but they made little sense.

            He wasn't quite sure at first. Slowly he opened the book and turned to what he believed he was reading. Page one of his Dark Arts book. He nervously turned the page over.

"It's only a book you twit!" A raspy voice burst out at him. The caption said the picture was of the books author, Draven Madd. He looked quite irritable sitting crossed armed in an elaborately decorated chair.

 "Show some balls and read it already, it's not going to kill you…"

            Harry let out a sigh of relief. 

"Well that was anti-climactic." 

            Again he turned the page and began to read off familiar words. A grin spread on his face despite a few mixed sentences. He was learning without opening the book. Yes it did take longer, but Harry hoped if he kept at it, he could "absorb" the book, as he now called it, as fast as he read it. 

            "Donny called for experimenting with my aura. Hope this counts for something…"

            Harry stood up and walked downstairs. A sudden summer storm had over taken the burrow. He guessed he was so focused on his book to notice since the rain seemed to pound rather than just drop. Everyone seemed to be dismally attached to their school books. Only Hermoine seemed to be reading with any enthusiasm. Ginny turned her pages every five seconds almost mechanically and Ron, well Ron was asleep. 

            He found it hard to curb his enthusiasm as tomorrow they were heading back to school. While that usually meant for endless school work and studying, for Harry, it also meant the addition of at least three near death experiences courtesy of everyone's favorite dark wizard. Still home is where the heart is and his heart was at Hogwarts. 

            He threw on his weighted jacket, which he had to heft with more effort than usual since he hadn't worn it in so long. Stepping outside Harry recalled the misery of camping in the rain. He was definitely glad to not be camping in this storm. His boots seemed to sink deeper with each step. Recalling another day in his holiday his feet now tread on the mud without sinking or sliding. He was surprised at how little effort it took to manipulate his aura to his feet.

            Harry's eyes found the hastily transfigured stable erected for Lily, his Pegas. Not surprisingly it was empty. Harry suddenly felt terrible. He had completely forgotten about Lily. He wondered if she left for good. 

            He took shelter under the shelter which was louder inside than outside. Hoping Lily would come back Harry sat the storm out under the shelter. He missed his Lily, especially at time like this when she offered plenty of warmth. Though the house wasn't far off, he felt he should wait. Donovan did say there's a connection between a Pegas and its master. But even he said he didn't quite understand it. Harry just hoped that Lily would some how sense that he missed her.

            No sooner did that thought pass through his head did he hear the old familiar sound of hooves treading upon mud. Harry quickly hugged Lily who, from what Harry could tell missed him just as much.

"Sorry girl. Lot goin' on."

            He didn't even bother asking where she went as she couldn't answer. Still, it didn't prevent him from telling her where he was. And that was what he loved about her. He talked to her and he knew she understood and didn't interrupt. Though he suddenly wondered why he never talked to Hedwig in the same way. 

***

            The rain let up well into the night and Harry couldn't help but fall asleep curled up next to his Pegas. Lily nudged him into wakefulness and he reluctantly rose to his feet, his jacket feeling a bit heavier than in the morning. He mounted Lily, not really feeling like walking the distance to the house. He slumped against her mane, still feeling sleepy.

"You know girl, I'm going back to school tomorrow." Harry could feel a slight shift in her gait and smiled. She was worried for him.

"I'll ask Hagrid if you can stay with him. He a big friend of mine. Half giant really, but don't worry, if Dumbledore'll allow it, you'll be in good hands."

            Harry rolled off of Lily, just barely landing on his feet and gave Lily one last hug.

"We'll be leaving really early so I'll just say goodbye for now ok? I'll send for you later." He opened the door slowly, letting the creaks ease themselves out.

"Bye girl…see you soon."

Yeah I know it's a shorty. I had a grip of trouble trying to write chapter 10, but once I got that first paragraph I was on a roll. Harry wasn't the only one who forgot about lily…*ahem* me *ahem*. Still Im confused again on where I'm going. I got a lot of elements I want to included I just don't know how to get there…oh well. Hopefully I'll be albe to meet my own damn requirements for this story, and get some side stories out of the way and trust me there's a few. ;)    


	11. Familiar Faces

Ok I'm back to being broke, but you can sue me for my jar of pennies. I'm sure you'll get enough to buy a big mac or something. But either way please don't sue me. I don't own HP. Rough edit this one. Forgive the mistakes!

The Legacy of the Pendragons

Chapter 11 – Familiar Faces

            In a way, Harry felt old. True he was the young age of sixteen, not even the age of "legal" adulthood. Still as he walked through the King's Cross train station and watched the painfully conspicuous first years, he felt like he was old.

Things that they found fascinating and new were old hat to Harry. 

            No longer did he run through the wall between platforms nine and ten. Like so many he casually strolled up and through the wall as if the wall wasn't even their. He even laughed at a few who were so taken with the Hogwarts Express they were rear ended by fellow nervous first years. 

            The Hogwarts Express no longer inspired awe in Harry, but more so a metaphor of transition. Using muggle transportation to bring wizards to a place where casual travel by train seemed odd. It was a comforting place and he had managed to grab an empty cabin, waving Ron and Hermione off as they headed towards the Prefects car. 

            From his window he could see familiar faces, recognizing few other than his own year. The twins and Lee Jordan has taken up temporary shop next to the platform entrance, and seemingly making bank with every first year they stopped. The familiar pretty faces of the Patil twins and Lavender Brown passed his window and waved excited to him. Although they were infamous gossips, save Padma, he found that they weren't all bad when they were at the D.A. meetings. They were actually very good listeners and enthusiastic students.

            The rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team strolled by, casually waving to Harry. He was surprised his first year to find that the main effort of the team was lead by girls and very pretty ones at that. They stopped in the cabin briefly, all giving Harry a hug and motivation words for the new season. 

            "Last year for us Harry, and we ain't going out with that cup!"

            "No problem Cap'n." 

Harry closed the door behind Angelina Johnson, their team captain. He knew he could worm his way around Head boy if they ever offered it, but he doubted Ron would take the reins of the team. 

Outside he could hear another one of Fred and George's pranks go off and the high pitched laughter of first years follow suit. They seemed to overly energetic this year Harry noted. He could hear them running up and down the train, the screaming punctuated only by and older voice of reason.

Harry seemed to enjoy the simple act of sitting and listening that he barely noticed the door slid open. The familiar dreamy wide eyed look of Luna Lovegood smiled at him and asked if there was room.

"Come on Luna, obviously there's room. Here let me help you with that."

Harry hefted the trunk onto the overhead, which despite his increase in strength was no easy feat. He assumed it was the female aspect attached to it.

Harry caught himself as he was just about to ask Luna about her summer. He watched her as the dreamy look seemed to fade away and her eyes seemed to close down to a normal look.

            "Luna?"

            "Hmm?" She looked at Harry seemingly oblivious to the transition. 

            "You alright?"

            "Oh I'm fine. How are you? How was your summer?"

            "Oh it was good," Harry spoke detached from his own sentences as he tried to figure out what he had just witnessed. "Rode on a Pegas through Ireland."

"Sounds like fun….Hmm mmm…" Luna began to hum a nameless tune as she pulled out the latest edition of the Quibbler, her father's own publication. Harry pulled his attention back to the window as more and more students filed themselves onto the platform. Harry slumped in his cushioned seat feeling very relaxed and secure, like he was in a warm blanket. The train did offer a sense of security, except for a few times in the past. Still her felt it more so than ever. He was really glad to be returning to Hogwarts.

***

            Harry watched family member waved the train away, a few running the length of the platform in excitement. The train quickly built up speed and the English countryside sped along, reminding Harry briefly of Lily. He smiled and picked his Defense book and tried to grasp a few more sentences. It was to no avail however since he began to grow more excited about returning byt the minute. 

            "Luna?"

"Hmm?"

            "You going to be here for a while?"

            "Oh yes, go ahead."

            She resumed humming her nameless tune and Harry smiled as he closed the door. He didn't think he could remain seated or in one place for too long. He felt like how the first years were acting. He wanted to run around, and now being older and wiser, cast spells and anything relating to magic. Focusing his aura was minor magic for a reason and Harry wasn't getting his regular dosage of excitement through it. 

            Another one of Weasley Wizard Wheezes went off somewhere and a group for first years ran past him, laughing loudly. He wasn't surprised when Ron, in a flash of red came running past.

            "These little buggers are killing me Harry!" Ron hurried down the car hoping to catch the latest Fred and George wannabe's. Not even graduated and their reputation spreads to first who until today had not even heard of the twins. 

            Harry wandered into the open car, which houses plenty of cushy chairs and tables that always seemed to have a clean cup. H smiled when he saw Cho drop lazily into one of the thick chairs and sink as far as she could. He saw across from her unnoticed since her eyes were closed and was too busy catching her breath.

            "First years giving you a hard time?"

            "You know it." She didn't even bother opening her eyes and tried to fan away a few beads of sweat. Slowly she sat up and looked at Harry with a smile.

"You know you really need a prefect badge. I'm sure a lot of these kids would tremble under the might of the great Harry Potter."

"Right, or follow me around asking for stories or autographs."

"Either way they wouldn't be causing trouble right?"

"For me they would." Harry summoned a pitcher of cold water and poured her a glass. "I would have thought they'd have made you Head Girl by now."

"Who says they haven't?"

Harry nearly dropped the pitcher when she flashed a smile at him first then her Head Girl badge.

"T-that's great, congratulations. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hmm, figured I'd surprise you. Maybe catch you breaking rules like you always do and punish you for it."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Cho had cut him off.

"Don't even think about it. I'll leave the whips and chains to Filch."

Harry shuddered at the thought and a speckled rosy cheeked Gryfinddor ran up to Cho. Harry recognized him as the seventh year and Head Boy from his gleaming badge.

"Harry Potter? How ya doin'? Evan O'Neill."

Harry shook his hand vigorously. From what Harry had heard Evan was infamous for being energetic and social. His American accent was thick but like the few Americans at Hogwarts he was very friendly.

            "Sorry to interrupt you little date here, but I gotta steal Cho for a bit. Top stuff you know."

"Oh of course."

            Cho nodded and grabbed Harry's hand gave it a squeeze.

"I'll see you later ok?"

And the two ran off. He assumed it was another prank, but one of the deluxe models as a stench resembling the swamp in the halls last year wafted down the train. Windows were opened immediately and bubble head charms were cast. Harry surprised himself as he used his aura to block the stench.

He smiled at his natural reaction to use it, which usually meant he was getting better and being a wizard was becoming more casual.

***

            Harry walked back into the cabin to find Luna still reading and humming a song and oddly enough Ron and Hermione sound asleep. He wasn't surprised though as he assumed most first years had gone to sleep allowing the prefects some rest. The sun had set a while ago, and was leaving the sky orange and red which usually meant Hogwarts was about an hour away.

            "They look beat." Harry observed.

            "Oh yeah, they came in, said hi and were out like a light. I don't eny their position though."

"Nor do I."

Harry sat down and threw his robe on. He had stopped changing into the full uniform his second year as the robe covered it anyway. He wrapped it around himself like a blanket and stared out the window, his eyes getting heavy. He had never walked much around the train and this year became the exception. Usually Harry would be able to watch Hogwarts come into view from its tallest battlements to the Whomping Willow. This time he had no qualms about missing it this year.

***

The Great Hall filled up quickly and Harry found him self quite anxious. This would only be his third time to watch the sorting. Flying cars, dementors and such had deemed to deprive him of it previous years. The song it sung his first year was a nice song that made him smile. Last years song however seemed dark and foreboding, warning the students to stick together despite their house. 

            The Head table was full with the exception of the Defense teacher and an additional one which Harry couldn't figure as all other teachers were present. Hagrid waved his mighty hand and took a swig from his goblet. Professor Dumbledore was looking his usual tranquil self, with Snape to his far right looking as sinister and mean as he always had. Professors Sprout, Flitwick and Hooch rounded off the ones Harry could recognize off hand. He didn't have time to recall names as his head of house Professor McGonagall strode in with the eager looking first years following in her wake.

            "When I call of your name, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, you house will be chosen and you will take you place among them."

            The frail transfiguration teacher gently carried the hat from Dumbledore's side and placed it on the chair. It looked, as it always was, limp, worn and tattered until it sprang to life. Everyone waited with baited breath for its song as it seemed to look around the Great Hall

_The year of grey has come and gone_

_And a new era begins at dawn_

_Be cautious now, for danger walks_

_Beyond these halls the dark one talks_

_He speaks to pull you into the fold_

_And bring the world to days of old_

_Where terror ruled our streets and homes_

_Where there was nowhere safe to go_

_So try you must, learn all you can_

_To thwart the darkness and it's plan_

_For dark hearts falter and they fail_

_For without love they can't prevail_

_Love of family and your friends_

_Will give the strength of a hundred men_

_So unite these houses four_

_Within these walls and beyond the moor_

_For Gryffindor the brave of heart_

_And to Ravenclaw the smart_

_To Slytherin those of cunning skill_

_And Hufflepuff the strength of will_

_Though divide you I must do_

_Look past your house to see the truth_

_Inside of you resides a part_

_Of each house inside your heart_

_Each of these homes reside in here_

_That enough should make it clear_

_That though divided in these walls_

_We're all of Hogwarts and shall not fall_

            The silence was deafening. The hat as far as he knew was as cryptic as Dumbledore and not as straightforward as this. It usually spent a stanza on each house, not just one line. The teachers looked worriedly at the hat and the first years didn't seem to know what to think. Harry looked to Ron and Hermione who looked just as confused. 

            Professor McGonagall shook herself from her daze and began the sorting.  Gryffindor had received the first of them, a sign of good luck, though applause for each new addition seemed forced rather than congratulatory. After the students had now taken their place and the hat taken away Dumbledore had stood up and all eyes were on him.

            "Another year has come for Hogwarts, though I'm sad to say the coming years will be trying for all of us. Voldemort has returned to the wizarding world," He paused as he watched the hall flinch at the mention of his name. "As such, many precautions are being undertaken to ensure the safety of the school as well as Hogsmeade. We have taken on many wizards to help preserve the safety of both to allow Aurors to be free to do their jobs. 

            As always, the Forbidden Forest is off limits, is not more so than before as I know some of you have taken to venturing into the forest. Our caretaker Mr. Filch has added more items to the forbidden list, to include all products of Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

            Dumbledore flashed a smile to the twins who grinned ear to ear at the unintended advertisement. 

            "Lastly I would like to introduce this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers."

"Teachers?" Ron asked. The three of them looked anxiously at the double doors for obviously more than one teacher.

The doors pounded open and in walked a well dressed man in fine olive robes and a pretty young lady wearing a burgundy suit, her black robe sitting on one shoulder. It wasn't until they walked closer that the trio recognized them.

"Professor Lupin!?!" Harry almost cried out in disbelief.

"Tonks?" Hermoine caught herself and only whispered her name. She wasn't sure if it was safe to be openly associated with her just yet.

"Yes yes, I'm sure many of you recognize Professor Lupin. There are some rumors as to why he left after one year and I'm sure he himself can clarify. Remus." 

Dumbledore shook Remus' hand and sat down. 

"Well for those who don't know I am a werewolf." 

A few gasped and ahh's echoed through the hall, and Draco's muttering of disapproval was obvious.

"Not full blooded, I was bitten. Thanks to the new Wolf's Bane potion on the weeks of full moons I will be rendered harmless and secured in a locked room until the week is over. During those weeks Professor Tonks here will substitute." 

Tonks bowed lightly and smiled.

"I'm Professor Tonks, a pleasure. I am a qualified Auror so my time is limited to one week. I'm only filling in."

And with that Tonks pulled out hand from her pocket and enlarged a broom. She nodded to Dumbledore and was out the window and into the night.

Remus took his place and nodded over to Harry.

"So without further ado!"

Dumbledore clapped and the food all had been desperately awaiting appeared. Harry smiled over as Remus and was glad to have him back. He was perhaps the most competent teacher they had ever had for the subject. And he was Harry's last link to his parents. 

Despite the Sorting Hat's somber song the feast was greeted eagerly and smiles returned to students faces, already returned to their oblivious states. Harry didn't mind though, sometimes that was just the way people dealt with dark times. 

            Harry watched Ron and Hermoine lead the first years to Gryffindor Tower. He waited outside of the great hall, stopping Professor Lupin, the last to leave.

"Oh hello Harry. Can I help you?"

"Is this ok? I mean coming back and telling everyone you're a werewolf?"

Remus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and they began to walk methodically down the hall.

"I appreciate you concern Harry. But with Fudge gone, and Dumbledore's name restored, who'll deny him? I've been cleared by the council and parents have had their concerns eased. It's ok Harry."

"And the Order? Won't someone suspect?"

"I doubt it. With Voldemort in the open, and most of the Order working as Auror's there's not much the Order can do now. We started the Order because the ministry was too slow in acting. Now with the council, proper steps are being taken to stop him. But we still have purpose. Don't worry about it just yet Harry. I'm sure Dumbledore fill you in."

Remus patted Harry on the shoulder and offered a quick smile before disappearing in the dark corridors. He was reassured but still couldn't help but feel worried. The Defense teacher always held an air of ill fortune, and Harry hoped Remus could end it his second time around.

Holy Crap this chapter was hard to write. I'm still not sure if this is the right thing to do with the story at this point but it's ok. I'll take it and run with it. Sorry about pulling the side story shortly after posting. I though I had posted and earlier version of this chap (which featured Neville) so I threw it on to explain things. Once I found I didn't I pulled it off until a more appropriate time came to post. I'm also a bit sad. I haven't had as many reviews for the last two chapters. Not to sound egotistical though. But reviews keep me going. It's a miracle I got past chapter 5 with out giving up. I'm going home this weekend so I don't think another chap will come out until Christmas week. Sorry! Also how's the song? I don't think it was very good but that right there is the first and only version. I wrote it in one go. 

BTW I'm surprised at myself and all my reviewers. I've been spelling Hermione's name wrong. I've been putting the "i" after the "o"…stupid me. But I fixed it! 


	12. A Day of Firsts

I don't own HP If I did I wouldn't be going to Iraq.

Here ya go folks. Not really beta'd rant at the bottom.

The Legacy of the Pendragons

Chapter 12 – A Day of Firsts 

It was already a routine for them. It began their first year and with the addition of new students, became easier to manage.

Hermione would wake up first, then Harry and Ron. They would spend a while getting ready and sit in the common room relaxing in the cushy

chairs. 

They had long since realized that being the first ones down was not the "cool" thing to do. They'd watch others leave and usually follow the 

Creeveys out the portrait door. It usually made it easier for Harry since Colin or his brother wouldn't catch him by surprise with a morning photograph.

They made it to "their" seats, which every one about fourth year and up had. It was officially theirs after their fourth year and nobody, save for some unknowing first year, intruded on another students "seat". Breakfast was eaten quickly and the first edition of the Daily Prophet would come down, though hardly anyone

read it these days. It was common place to find the Quibbler in more hand the the Prophet. And being the trios first day, they unrolled their schedules last.

"What a way to start the year eh Ron?"

"Tell me about it."

"What've you got?" Hermione peered over Ron's shoulder at their schedules. They knew not to bother asking hers as she had different and more advanced classes, and that she never complained about them.

"Double Potions, Adducology and Defenses. Usually it's either or. It's like the day is going to suck and then end up ok."

"Yeah. Never had Potions and Defense in one go. Maybe it's a sign?"

"Care to take that one up with Trelawney?"

Ron snorted and they rolled up their schedules. Potions was the most hated class of any Gryffindor, yet the careers for Aurors required Advance potions for the position. Harry could recall his and Ron's reluctance at signing up for the now voluntary class. It urked them both to no end that they were taking, willingly, their most hated class. Still with only Ravenclaws in the class with them, Snape couldn't be too biased.

They had found their places easily enough and did a double take when Neville Longbottom came in and sat next to them, casual as can be. It wasn't really the fact the Neville too had taken Potions again, but how he looked. The normally round, plump and clumsy Gryffindor had came in looking quite thin and obviously in shape. 

His size could easily compare with Ron's or Harry's himself. 

"Neville, hey didn't catch you on the train."

"Or the dorm room. Where've you been?"

"Just got here actually. This morning. Not my fault this time."

The wooden doors opened with a resounding boom and the potions master had strode in.

"I'll tell you about it later..." Neville whispered.

"I can see that some of you, despite your lack of appreciation for Potions and it's benefits have taken up my class and seek to torture me for another year.

As I have said when you first arrived, not many of you can surmise the full potential of potions mastery on ones career. Many of you wish to become Aurors, though I wouldn't be surprised if many of you fail. These last two years of potions will be the most difficult. Your first five years were basic and common potions any wizard should know. Now we will begin with potions the casual wizard does not know. Be prepared for a difficult year."

Snape motioned to the display board.

"We will begin with the Wolf's Bane potion. A newly discovered and advanced potion, yet on a lesser level than potions you will learn throughout the year. This potion is meant for? Longbottom?"

All eyes turned to Neville, some looking surprised at his new look.

"W-well, it's used to keep Werewolves docile?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Snape floated over and stared him down and Neville began to lose his nerve. 

"T-telling sir."

Snape winced at him and returned to the front of the class.

"Correct. In their normal Full Moon state, werewolves are very dangerous. The first sight of blood triggers an unquenchable blood lust, which until the end of the full moon, does not end. Wolf's Bane renders the said subject into a calm and relaxed state. In my experience, the werewolf is actually coherent and capable of logical and rational thought. For full effectiveness, the potion is consumed, but in emergency cases, exposure to the skin can have some effectiveness. Today we will begin the first half of brewing the potion which takes a six days, ten hours and thirty-seven minutes to brew properly with and acceptable loss of five minutes. Instructions on the board. Begin."

            And they began. Harry was surprised at the lesson thus far. Even without any Slytherin's the class usually proved to be more difficult and harder to comprehend. So far Ron and himself weren't having any trouble with their potion which took on the required oily look and scent of burnt wood. Neville however seemed to be having the same problems with potions as he always had. Harry silently wished Hermoine was hear to help him out and obviously int he near future help them out. O.W.L. potions were terrible, and this being the advanced class, they both knew they needed all the help they could get. 

            ***

Harry and Ron waited outside of Snape's door and caught Neville as he came out. The two were still surprised at Neville's change over the summer holiday.

He had always been the clumsy fat kid, though it pained Harry to recall those memories of his friend. But that's what he was. Now however was a different story.

"So what gives Nev?" Ron asked.

"Well since the attack at the ministry," Harry had told Neville about Sirius before and he knew it was a touchy subject. He didn't linger on it for too long. "Gran suddenly started whipping me into shape. I mean most of the time she just scolded me and told me to study. It was like someone lit a fire under her ass. Everyday, nonstop mind you, it was up before the sun, exercise, study and practice until two hours after sundown."

"Everyday?"

"Every damn day. She told me she was proud of me and of us for what we did. She says to me "Neville, I knew you had it in you. Now we got to get the rest of it out!", I swear I got one day of rest. And that was only the first day back. All day if it wasn't one thing it was another. And she doesn't look it, but my Gran really knows her shit. I think if I had a few more weeks I could give you guys a run for you money."

They all laughed and parted ways further down the hall. Herbology was the one subject Neville naturally excelled at and he wasn't about to give it up. Harry and Ron on the other hand were ready to try their hand at a new subject where basic knowledge of was required for Aurors. Adducology. Harry had no clue what the class was and Ron only had some inkling of what it was and that it was like hypnosis. Harry again wished for Hermione's insight on the matter.

The classroom was well across the castle and at the top of one of the southeastern battlements facing the lake. It wasn't as exhausting as climbing up to Trelawny's room, but it was tiring nonetheless. They found the room sparsely furnished, the desk arranged at a downward angle like a theater. They had arrived last and found the majority of the class to be Ravenclaws, with Hufflepuffs and Slytherins puncuating the flood of dark blue robes. They were the only Gryffindors in the class. 

"Good morning class." 

"Good morning Madam Sanus."

Harry barely recognized the woman. She sat on the far right of the Head table and wore deep blues or contrasting yellows. She was of average height and held a youthful look despite a few wrinkles of age working their way around her eyes.

"Welcome to Adducology or the study of persuasion, though the title is not very accurate. In this class you will learn the simple power of words. No not in casting spells, but in simple speech. Sounds simple?" Many nodded and a few smiled at the sound of an easy class. "It's not. The way a person talks, the pitch and tone of his voice, his selection of words and his own voice can work wonders. Right now I have you undivided attention because of how I am speaking. How many of you, after I began speaking, noticed the change in the room color? Be honest now?"

The class looked around in awe. The classroom, originally the bland greys of stone walls were now a bright and very loud pink. Slowly the color drained away and returned to their dark greys.

"You see? This skill, at first is simple to grasp, since even a select few muggles posses some skill in it, becoming very powerful speakers. When used with magical techniques, a witch or wizard can change the very thoughts of person. Legends tell of Adducers who were so skilled, they were believed to have used the Imperious curse. We will begin today's lesson with the Sirens. Who can tell me who, or what sirens are?"

A dark haired Ravenclaw Harry only just now recognized, raised her hand.

"Chang?"

"Sirens are songstresses who would sit on islands of jagged rock, luring sailors with their songs and feeding on their corpses."

"Excellent. Five points to Ravenclaw. Yes Sirens, many centuries back did such horrors, but they have seen the error of their ways and have joined society as regular hardworking people. I myself am a prime example."

A few hands were raised and the classroom filled with chatter.

"Very well. I am asked to sing every year. Why stop now eh?"

The classroom was silenced and Harry intently watched their professor take center stage. His brow furrowed in concentration until he could see her aura flaring about her. Slowly her lips parted and the most beautiful and hauntingly melody came out. Harry was barely able to see what looked like her aura flaring out of her mouth like she was breathing fire. He saw it only for an instant until his eyes glazed over and he felt his body, now trapped in his desk, try to reach for his Professor who now looked like the most beautiful creature in the world. He had to reach her, to touch her-.

And she stopped. 

The world had ended its swirl of colors in the classroom and their Professor had returned to her natural state. Harry noticed he wasn't the only one in awe. It was like watching Veelas dance in front of him. He remembered how the Veelas had easily become vicious looking at the mere provoking of leprechauns. He shuddered to think what would happen if Professor Sanus had sung a dark song, or a hateful song. 

"I want, by next week twelve inches of how to recognize sirens and a brief description of their abilities. Class dismissed."

Harry liked the class already. (add Adducology book to chapter 9) He hadn't even opened his book the whole class. True it was only their first class, but Harry could tell it would be an active class, and book work wouldn't be so bad. At least not as bad as History. 

***

"Well, well of all people to be late to my class I would have least expected you Ha-, Mr Potter. You know what this means yes?"

Harry nodded, taking his seat trying to catch his breath.

"Ten points sir."

"I'm afraid so." 

Remus walked back around the class room and stopped at the front. He definitely looked more presentable this time around. Though after his first week, it didn't bother anyone save for Malfoy. His hair was kept and combed, face clean shaven, and his choice of a dark green suit and half cloak that was reminiscent of Lockhart, gave the Defense Professor an air of regality, though his personality betrayed his looks.

"On with it then. Didn't miss much but a bit of bantering Potter. Nothing important." He returned his attention back to the class as a whole, arms folded acorss his chest.

"Again I stress the word discipline. Many of you remember how I taught a few years back. That was to get you up to speed. And with the world around us changing, styles must change to suit the times. I will teach you all you need to know, and Professor Tonks can reinforce my teachings with the general and practical application of such lessons. When she is here, there will be no book work. But if you have not practiced the lesson I teach, then you will be in poor shape for when she teaches. Make no mistake, there will be days where I ask that books be away and wands out. But as I said before, Professor Tonks is an Auror and a damn good one at that. She will not go easy on you. You will be graded with common and in depth knowledge of spells, as well as application of lessons learned and situational awareness and use."

A hand slowly rose from the back, some Hufflepuff Harry didn't know.

"That last part sir? I don't understand."

"Situational awareness and use?" The timid looking girl nodded and Remus smiled.

"Well, say for example if you were locked in this room how would you get out? Blow the door off its hinges? No, a simple Unlocking charm right? Situational use. As for awareness, it is vital for all of you to know when you are in a dangerous situation, and what steps to take, what spells to use and how to escape. Though I will tell you now, escape is not always a possibility. There is a war going on and people will die." Lupins voice suddenly turned somber. "Family and friends will die. Maybe the person next to you, or your best friend. Your mother, your father or you sister or your brother. Death is a natural part of life, you can't stop it or change it. What you can do is change the circumstances. I myself would like to grow old and die in bed. But if I'm trapped with death eaters all around me, I'm going to take as many of those heartless bas-I mean, well you know what I mean. But I'd take as many of them with me as I could because I know that would make for less death eaters to attack my friends..."

The class was silent and Remus looked to the ground solemnly. It was obvious why he was sad and Harry felt a pinch in his heart. He wasn't as close to Remus as he was Sirius, but they were all friends, and they both were friends with his parents. He went to school with them, became the Marauders, kept Sirius and His father in check, and now, he was his teacher. THeir eyes met and they both knew what sadness filled their hearts. They weren't close, but Harry knew Remus would be there just as Sirius had been and that, in their silent agreement, made them both feel better.

"Ahh," Remus sighed loudly and wiped his eyes. "I apologize for that. But I am serious. All I want you all to do tonight is to think about what is precious to you. What do you have to protect. What in your life is worth dying for. And at the same time, what is worth living for? Because that; that precious thing in your life, that young ones will be the source of your strength. It can and will keep you alive. Class dismissed."

The class had got up and started to trickle out, but Harry remained seated.

"You alright mate? I know that was a bit touchy for you."

"No Ron, I'm fine thanks. I'm going to talk to Professor Lupin for a bit. I'll be down in a bit."

"Alright. See you in the common room."

Harry nodded and waited until the class was empty. Remus was already wiping away tears he had held back.

"It's tough isn't it?"

"Yeah, but you knew his better sir. I would imagine-."

"Enough with this sir stuff Harry. We both know each other better than that. I know I can't replace Sirius or your father. But if I can keep James and Sirius on the straight and narrow, than I I'll make sure I do the same for you. Well at least as straight as the son of a Marauder can be. I know I'm a teacher Harry, but please don't keep secrets from me ok? Recklessness and rule breaking will happen, it's part of school life. But if you don't keep secrets from me, I won't from you?"

"Deal. Just try and forget I have my cloak and the map ok?"

"Cloak and map? What cloak and map?" Remus said, feigning ignorance.

"Exactly."

***

            This was what Harry needed, though he didn't know it at first. Defense class was cut shirt, leaving him plenty of time before dinner. He wasn't even hungry. He could go down to Hogsmeade and grab something heavy for breakfast. He silently wished the first day of school was a Friday all of the time. There were still plenty of students walking around still in class so Harry didn't feel so out of place. He waved to Hermione who was on her way to Runes and to Luna who was going...well somewhere humming her never ending nameless song. After walking around a bit the halls had emptied and the last class was in session. 

            Harry wandered down by the lake and sat in the failing shade of a tree. The sun was setting so the tree had very little to offer save for something to lean against. The squid, which Harry suddenly realized didn't have a name, at least not one he knew of, had broken the surface and disappeared beneath the depths. A cool breeze rustled the leaves and ruffled Harry's robes. He felt strangely naked wearing regular clothing. He'd have to wear his weighted clothes again, and hoped they wouldn't feel too heavy after a few days of being ignored. Which reminded Harry of Lily. He would have to ask Dumbledore after dinner, if he went at all, if she could stay. The land surrounding Hogwarts would be safe for her to run around and he knew she would enjoy it all. Though he imagined she would be walking around the hills more than the forests.

            Thoughts of Lily turned to thoughts how he had arrived to Donovan's in the first place. Some random Dememtor attack? Not likely, though there was no word of anything else going on. No suspicious deaths or death eater attacks. It was almost disconcerting that nothing has happened by now. Something had to be happening. Harry believed that randomness was not part of Voldemort's plan. Besides, if he wasn't attacked again soon, his whole life's routine would be thrown off. A small bit of humor in a life of dark times Harry thought.

            Harry stared into the glassy surface of the lake and imagined himself walking along it, even running and sliding around like it was frozen. He had learned to use his aura quite well, though it was always infinitely easier to cast a charm or spell to have the desired effect. 

_"It never hurts to know more than the norm' Harry. Always, I mean always, have a trick up your sleeve. Death hurts, not knowledge...well, maybe the process of acquiring it can give you a headache, but you know what I mean..."_

            Another one of Donovan's few pearls of wisdom he tossed out when he wasn't paying any attention. He missed his temporary guardian and is carefree temperament. Though he figured he would meet with him again someday. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and opened his eyes he didn't realize were closed.

The moon had replaced the sun, and the azure sky was now velvet black. A situation Harry was now pretty familiar with. 

"I really need to think of more important stuff when I do that..."

***

            Saturday morning seemed to arrive much earlier than usual for Harry. But that was to be expected with his late night meditation. It seemed he had just gotten to sleep when Ron had woken him up. He shook Harry vigorously and paced around obviously excited to go to Hogsmeade. Normally they would have to wait until there was an "authorized" Hogsmeade weekend, but as a privilege for the sixth and seventh years, they were allowed to go on weekend at their leisure. Though as an extra precaution they had to sign out and give an estimated return time or check in after a few hours. 

            Harry groggily had showered and 

changed and found many fellow sixth Gryffindors ready to go. Pavarti, Lavender gossiping to pass the time Dean with Ginny on the couch, Seamus and Neville chatting excitedly about something. Ron was poking and looking sadly at his money pouch and Hermione with bag in tow ready to be filled with new books.

"Took you long enough come on." A random voice cried out.

"Did I miss something?"

"Yeah you did. We all decided that, being the weekend already after the first day of school, we should celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Harry wondered.

"For God's sake Harry you don't always need a reason to celebrate and have fun. Sometimes it's good enough just for the sake of it."

            Too tired to resist they all left, Hermione and Ron nearly dragging Harry since his pace was too slow. They signed out at the giant gate doors where Filch stood watch and eyed them suspiciously with Mrs. Norris perched atop a small rock, occupied with a butterfly. The normally short walk had taken longer than usual due to the leisurely pace for which Harry was grateful. 

            The town was bustling with wizards and witches running daily errands and such. Much like Diagon Alley but less crowded and animated. But it was their taste of freedom and they all enjoyed it nonetheless. The Three Broomsticks was an obvious first choice and it had already been occupied by many other sixth and seventh years. Madam Rosmerta gave them all a brief welcome before attending to a table. At first glance many seemed like regular wizards until he recognized them from school. He wasn't the only one to notice that wearing school robes to Hogsmeade was definitely no the cool thing to do. Even Malfoy, who surprised Harry since he hadn't seen him on the train or in class which seemed to be the norm. He could already tell he would come since the group divided in two booths. Pavarti and Lavender joining the trio. And as Harry suspected up he came and strode in his pompous gait that made him look regal and at the same time like an asshole. 

Apparently Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy served to heighten Draco's look of superiority. Harry decided to cut him off at the pass.

"Finally decide to show yourself Malfoy?" He hardly missed a beat.

"Don't know what you're talking about Potty. Seems like you've been running away at the sight of me."

"Like I'm doing now right? Dashing off crying to Dumbledore that you stole my candy?"

"I expected as much, but seeing as we're blocking the way..."

"Just like Weasel blocking the quaffle right Draco?" Pansy's overly high pitched voice laughed at her own remark.

"Just like him." Draco smirked and Ron usually quick to jump on the gun had restrained himself.

"He's been practicing you know." Hermione chimed in.

"Practicing? Oh you've been practicing now? I doubt it'll help."

"What about you then Malfoy?" Harry slid his legs out incase something happened. 

"What about me?" Draco asked.

"Have you been practicing? At Quidditch."

"Like I need it."

"You don't? Well seeing as you have yet to catch the snitch against me, I think you do. Tell you what, I'll practice with you." Malfoy huffed and began to walk away, but Harry annoyingly followed close behind.

"Come on! I could give you pointer and such. I really need more competition this year. Can't have Chang being my only competition you know."

Malfoy and his gang sped up and swung the doors of the Three Broomsticks wide open.

"Right then, you just uh, owl me or something on that." Harry waved them off and found the whole tavern laughing riotously. Their rivalry was famous to everyone and to see Malfoy get his come uppance was a sight to behold. It wasn't everyday the son of Lucius Malfoy was told off. But then with his disappearance, Harry felt it was long over due. He sat back down and got a few slaps on the back, the laughter settling back down to the usual chatter of the pub. However, the normalcy was short lived at an explosion rocked the village. Many fell to the floor and windows shattered. Screams and shouts were cried out and a loud pounding seemed to resound throughout the whole village.

"Back to the school!" Harry had shaken away the daze and was helping everyone up. They all ran outside to see the source of the destruction. A troll, much bigger than the one Harry and Ron had encounter their first year was hurling boulders and swinging his club around. They all seemed frozen in place and the troll noticed the group that wasn't running away. One of it's dark grey hand hefted a large rock and causally threw it at them. Though shocked they all managed to avoid the giant boulder, but not the fragments they shot up. The cobble stone road now showered down upon them, striking down Pavarti unconscious and cutting Hermione has she tried to help her friend up.

"Come on, we got to get out of here!" The group suddenly erupted with cries for help as they tried to carry Pavarti away and avoid the swinging club of the troll. Random spells had caught the troll of guard and he stumbled around, blinded. Seamus and Dean had managed to carry Pavarti safely away with Lavender close by. Neville and Harry had kept Hermione moving has her blow had kept her dazed. Ron was...

"Ron!  Where are you?" Harry patted Neville on the back and ran back to find Ron. As far as he knew Ron wasn't hit by any stones. Suddenly an unearthly roar much like the howl of wolves and roar of lions was unleashed and it didn't sound like the troll. It echoed against the mountains and Harry had to cover his ears. 

"_Sedo__ Obdormio!"_

            Harry jumped at the sound of Remus' voice cry out and run past him.

"P-professor! The troll...out of nowhere..."

"Harry calm youself. The troll, was obviously Voldemort's work. Charmed to somehow approach undetected. But…"

"But? But what?"

"Mr. Weasley."

Harry ran up to where Remus was standing and gasped at the sight. Ron Weasley was kneeling unconscious in the battered and destroyed carcass of the troll.

"Ron! Ron, are you alright?"

"_Loco Mortis…"_

Harry watched his friend rise from the oozing mass of flesh and green blood, clearly alive, but battered. 

"Sir?"

"He'll be alright Harry. For now…"

            Yup a semi- cliff hanger. Nothing to important I assure you. But like I said I'm going to Iraq and I don't know when I'll be able to update again. They say were only gonna be there for four to six months, maybe less because Washington National Guard isn't ready to go yet, so were going until they are. Bastards. Sorry guys wish me luck and when I get back I promise I'll have many wonderful chapters in one update. With hope I'll get one more chapter out before we leave. If I have heavy access to a comp over there than I might give you a chapter overseas. If in some cosmic tragedy, that I don't make it back, I'm gonna leave my ff.net info w/ a friend to post that I won't be able to finish the story. God forbid that happens, but if it does, my story is up for grabs and open to any aspiring author to finish it. Let's hope that I'm the one to do it. 

Anyway, Reviews Please! Thx – Lycan Angel


End file.
